Una amistad peculiar
by kagome kudo
Summary: Ariel e Hipo tienen muchas cosas en común. Junto a los jinetes y sus amigos dragones vivirán aventuras en las que harán nuevos amigos con dones peculiares y se enfrentaran a todo tipo de peligros que los persiguen.
1. Chapter 1

**Una amistad peculiar**

 **Advertencia: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y la historia se basa en la película de Dreamworks "Como entrenar a tu dragón" yo solo la he modificado para que se adapte a mis ideas locas.**

Capitulo 1

Tras un primer vuelo increíble en Desdentao, a pesar de las complicaciones, Hipo y su amigo se encontraban devorando unos pescados y viendo volar a los terrores terribles que se adentraban en el mar tratando de pescar su cena o robársela a Desdentao, lo cual resultaba sumamente divertido a nuestro vikingo favorito y más cuando Desdentao le prendió fuego a uno desde dentro.

-¿No cazáis nada hoy?- preguntó divertido.

En ese momento se escucho un alboroto en unas rocas cercanas. Hipo se levanto para investigar y cuando estaba junto a la roca un terror terrible emergió del agua con una perla entre sus garras, pero lo que llamo la atención del castaño fue la preciosa pelirroja que salió del agua tras el dragón.

-¡Oye, tu! ¡Devuélveme eso ahora mismo anguila con patas! –gritaba la chica mientras escalaba una roca para tratar de atrapar al travieso dragón.

Hipo estaba impactado observando el cuerpo de la chica cuyo torso apenas estaba cubierto por unas conchas moradas y cuyas muñecas eran adornadas por dos brazaletes de plata, pero lo sorprendente es que en lugar de piernas lucía una cola de pez de color verde. Sacudiendo la cabeza se centró lo suficiente para sugerir –Deberías darle algo de comer para que te de la perla.

La chica se giró en ese momento hacia el chico, de quien no se había percatado hasta el momento. –Gracias por la idea. –contestó con las mejillas enrojecidas para después zambullirse de vuelta en el agua.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –gritó Hipo pensando que le chica se había ido, pero no tardó en reaparecer con un pez entre sus manos.

-¡Mira lo que tengo! –grita la sirena llamado la atención del pequeño terror quien voló rápidamente hacia la pelirroja. –Suelta la perla y te lo doy. –al dragón le gustó el trato porque al instante soltó la perla que la sirena atrapó en el aire al tiempo que lanzaba el pescado.

-Gracias- dijo subiendo a una roca girándose hacia Hipo quien admiró los hermosos ojos azules verdosos y la sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba. –no sabía qué hacer para que me la devolviera.

-Son unos dragones muy juguetones- contestó Hipo. –Me alegro de haberte ayudado. Esto… soy Hipo ¿y tú?.

-Yo soy Ariel. ¿Vives por aquí cerca?

-Sí. En un pueblo vikingo en lo alto de aquel acantilado.

-Entonces conoces a la gente que viajaba en los barcos que ví hace unos tres días entrando en una zona nublosa. No me gustó mucho aquella zona.

-Ya, no iban a una fiesta precisamente. Oye, tu… esto… ¿De dónde vienes?

-De un reino submarino a varias semanas al sur de aquí nadando.

-Si bueno, ya me dí cuenta de que eres una… ehhh..

-¿Sirena? No tengas problema en decirlo. Por cierto, ¿quien es tu amigo? –preguntó señalando a Desdentao quien se había acercado sigilosamente y comenzaba a olisquear a Ariel con curiosidad.

-Perdona, el es Desdentao –respondió al tiempo que su amigo golpeaba cariñosamente la mejilla de la chica –Parece que le gustas. Oye ¿Y qué haces aquí?

El semblante de Ariel se ensombreció repentinamente.

-Me han desterrado de mi reino. Desobedecí al rey y me expulsó del palacio por saltarme una norma bastante importante.

-¿Qué paso?

Pareció meditarlo un segundo, pero finalmente Ariel contestó. –Me enamoré de un humano e intenté irme a vivir con él a tierra, pero cuando descubrió lo que era en realidad le dí asco y me repudio. Cuando quise volver a casa no me lo permitieron.

Hipo le miro asombrado -¿y tu familia no intercedió para que te perdonaran?

Una sonrisa amarga se extendió por el rostro femenino –El rey es mi padre.

El vikingo le miro comprensivo. –A mi me pasa algo parecido. –le confió. Al instante la chica volvió a mirarle. –Mi padre es el jefe de mi pueblo y si descubriera que somos amigos… bueno, no sé lo que pasaría. –explicó señalando a Desdentao. –Posiblemente intentaría matarle.

-¡Eso es horrible!

-Yo también lo creo. –se quedó mirándola un rato acariciar cariñosamente a Desdentado. –¿Tienes donde quedarte?

-Pues la verdad es que no.

-No puedo llevarte a la aldea, son muy desconfiados y querrían saber de dónde vienes, pero podrías quedarte con Desdentao, parece que le gustas y seguro que quiere compañía.

Al oir esa idea el dragón se puso a saltar de roca en roca emocionado. Le gustaba su laguna, pero cuando Hipo no estaba se sentía solo y la chica rara parecía cariñosa.

-Parece que le gusta la idea –comentó el chico sonriendo –podrías vivir en la laguna, es agua dulce, pero si no te importa, estaría bien.

-Me encanta idea, pero si pudieras conseguirme algo de ropa preferiría vivir en tierra con Desdentao.

-¿Puedes vivir en tierra?

-Cuando me seco por completo la cola desaparece. Ya te he dicho que he vivido con humanos. –respondió divertida. –pero necesitaría que me consiguieras ropa.

-¡Eso es genial! Puedo dejaros en la laguna y volver a la aldea. Creo que hay ropa de mi madre en casa.

-¿No notará que le han desaparecido cosas? –cuestionó Ariel.

-Mi madre murió cuando era un bebé, así que no creo que le importe. –contestó el vikingo.

-Lo siento mucho Hipo, se lo que se siente al crecer sin madre.

-¿Tu también?

-Si, siendo niña.

-Parece que tenemos varias cosas en común.

Se miraron comprensivamente unos segundos. Hasta que la sirenita se planteo la obvia cuestión.

-¿Cómo llegaré hasta allí?

-Te ayudaré a subir a Desdentao y el nos llevará hasta allí ¿verdad campeón? Pero tendrás que agarrarte a mí para no caerte, no tengo más arneses para que te sujetes.

-¿No te dará asco si te toco con la cola? –preguntó apenada.

Hipo recordó su historia. El chico que amaba la despreció por sus escamas y ahora se sentía insegura. Pero él acariciaba a Desdentado sin mayor problema, no debía ser muy diferente, por lo que acercó la mano al final de la cola de la muchacha y la toco cariñosamente sorprendiéndose al momento.

-Parece una perla. –dijo sorprendido. –no da asco en absoluto Ariel.

-Gracias Hipo. –contestó al tiempo que una pequeña lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Hipo no tiene mucha fuerza, pero Ariel era muy ligera y Desdentao se arrimó a ellos para hacer las cosas más sencillas a sus amigos. Cuando ambos jinetes estabas acomodados se elevó en el aire. Ariel estaba tan fascinada como la primera vez que pisó tierra firme, pero esto era mejor. Se sentí libre, como si todos sus problemas y malos recuerdos se hubieran quedado entre esas rocas. Tras un corto vuelo aterrizaron en un gran agujero con varios árboles y un lago en medio.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. No es la gran cosa, pero Desdentado te cuidará. –dijo Hipo al tiempo que bajaba del lomo de su amigo.

-Nos haremos compañía mutuamente ¿verdad precioso? –dijo Ariel al tiempo que rascaba al dragón tras las orejas, cosa que le encantaba. –¿podrías acercarme al agua? No quiero terminar de secarme delante de tu amigo –le dijo a Desdentao.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó un poco enfadado.

-Porque las sirenas cuando pasamos a nuestra forma humana no tenemos ropa, a menos que la lleváramos cuando nos volvimos a nuestra forma original.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que si me seco estaría desnuda y no creo que eso resultase cómodo para ninguno de los dos.

-¡Tírala al agua Desdentao! –fue la angustiada respuesta del chico, cuyas mejillas eran en ese momento tan rojas como el pelo de la sirena. Su amigo le obedeció al instante alarmado, lanzando a Ariel al centro del lago pensando que algo le ocurría a su nueva amiga, quien a los pocos segundos emergió, partiéndose de risa.

-Aun me quedaba un rato, tranquilo. Hay que hacerlo más veces Desdentao, ha sido muy divertido.

-Bueno, voy a la aldea. Volveré en una hora o dos con ropa.

-De acuerdo. ¡Gracias Hipo! –respondió feliz.

De camino al pueblo, Hipo iba pensando en lo gracioso que resultaba que su mejor amigo fuese un dragón y una sirena a la que acababa de conocer fuese más digna de confianza que muchos de los vikingos que conocía desde niño. Sentía una fuerte conexión con ella y presentía que iban a ser muy unidos.

Al llegar al pueblo se dirigió a su casa, apenas la pisaba porque ahora con los entrenamientos dormía fuera, pero nada más entrar se dirigió al cubículo de su padre que rara vez pisaba. En una esquina se encontraba un baúl que atesoraba ropas y objetos de su madre. Había algunas joyas de hueso y plata, vestidos, faldas, camisas, botas y cintos. Cogió varias prendas al azar, algunas pieles junto con comida para sus amigos, metió todo en una bolsa de cuero y salió de ahí. No le gustaba ver las cosas de su madre, le recordaban lo avergonzado que estaba su padre de él y se preguntaba si ella sentiría lo mismo.

Desde que encontró a Desdentao había aprendido varias cosas de los dragones y ahora todos le admiraban en la villa, pero él sabía que sería incapaz de matar a un dragón. Sus ánimos estaban decayendo cuando chocó con alguien cayendo al suelo.

-Lo siento no miraba por donde iba. –dijo levantando la vista para encontrarse de frente con la vikinga más guapa, cabezota y ruda de todo Isla Mema.

-Ya, me pregunto porque. –pregunto la chica rubia de ojos azules. –No importa. Venía a recordarte que Bocón quiere hacer una fogata esta noche. Con tu vida de famoso puede que se te haya olvidado. –la chica celaba a Hipo. Ella era la mejor guerrera de su edad, aunque siempre le había gustado el carácter de Hipo, a pesar de sus meteduras de pata. Tenía un mente imaginativa y dulce que le gustaba, pero jamás lo admitiría en público, y mucho menos diría lo celosa que estaba de que le estuviera arrebatando el título de campeona en el entrenamiento de dragones.

-Hola Astrid, hola Astrid,… esto no te preocupes, iré en cuanto termine de hacer un par de tareas pendientes. –dijo Hipo mientras se alejaba de la vikinga.

-Más te vale. –le respondió la chica de manera ruda.

-Si, eee claro, voy a… hasta luego. –hablo hipo incoherentemente para después salir corriendo. Cuando ya se internaba en el bosque una sonrisa bobalicona adornaba su cara. Amaba a esa vikinga, aunque ella apenas le miraba antes y ahora, a pesar de su reciente fama, continuaba sin casi saludarle. Sabía que no le gustaba un pelo que él fuese por delante de ella en la arena, pero era más cuestión de supervivencia que de destacar.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado al claro que sería el hogar de sus dos amigos. Cuando estaba próximo a entrar oyó un chapoteo y se aproximo a ver qué hacían sus amigos. Al cruzar el agujero que comunicaba el lugar observo que en la hora y algo que había faltado, sus amigos habían levantado una pequeña construcción parecida a un establo junto a una de las paredes del claro.

-¿Cómo habéis hecho esto? –preguntó asombrado mientras se acercaba a la construcción a todo correr. El tronco había sido derribado obviamente, por Desdentao, y se encontraba haciendo de tope para sujetar las ramas que conformaban la estructura, lo gracioso es que estaban perfectamente cortadas. -¿Cómo rayos habéis podado el árbol?

-¡Hola Hipo! ¿Te gusta? No es la gran cosa, pero se me ha ocurrido que podría ayudarme a entrar en calor por la noche y si Desdentao quiere dormir conmigo mejor.

-Pero. Pero… ¿Cómo has cortado las ramas?

-Con mis espadas (sai).

-¿Tienes espadas? ¿Dónde? –pregunto el chico. Se giró en dirección al lago donde estaban sus amigos viéndoles claramente desde que entró en el lago. Desdentao estaba jugando a perseguir agua que volaba por el aire obviamente controlada por Ariel. Hipo estaba atónito, parece ser que su nueva amiga era más especial de lo que imaginaba.

-Ahora te las enseño, espera a ver quién gana esta partida. –Hipo observaba el líquido petrificado en el aire, cuando de repente, Desdentao arremetió contra él de una dentellada, pero con un movimiento de las manos de la sirena el agua realizo un giro en el aire esquivando el mordisco e impactando en la cara de su amigo.

-¡Vuelvo a ganar! ¡Cinco de siete Desdentao! –exclamo la pelirroja riendo mientras el dragón realizaba un puchero, a lo que Ariel hizo ojitos tiernos. –No te piques, todo es practicar, además tú eres el que hace acrobacias aéreas, dame algo de crédito.

-Tienes espadas escondidas, controlas el agua… ¿Qué más secretos guardas? –preguntó Hipo curioso.

-Bueno, lo del agua sólo lo hacemos los miembros de la familia real, aunque es mi padre es el que causa maremotos, tormentas, crea icebergs y todo eso, pero aun no se sabe quien de nosotras tendrá ese poder de controlar gran cantidad de agua.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tenéis que tener todas una edad, tienes que pasar una prueba o algo así?

Ariel mostro una sonrisa entristecida en su dirección –Algo así. Tienes que morir. –Hipo le miraba con claro desconcierto en su cara por lo que especifico –Tienes que morir salvando a alguien a quien quieras sin importarte lo que a ti te suceda y un hermano tuyo tiene que llorar sobre tu cadáver en la primera hora de tu muerte. Así que esas situaciones es complicado que se den.

-Vaya. Un poco drástico ¿No? –comentó el muchacho quitando hierro al asunto. –¡Oye! Sigo esperando a que me digas como diablos has cortado eso –dijo apuntando al refugio.

-A sí. Con esto. –y realizó un giro con sus manos al tiempo que se tocaba los brazaletes de sus muñecas que se desprendieron y crecieron durante el giro dando lugar a unas hojas afiladas, más pequeñas que una espada pero mayores que las dagas. Se aproximo y vio un elaborado diseño de filigrana en las empuñaduras asemejando a la espuma de la olas del mar en un extremo había una gran perla y en el otro un zafiro, de este ultimo salía una banda con tres hojas una central larga y muy afilada y dos más cortas y no tan afiladas. Pero al fijarse bien vio que una no tenía la perla.

-¡Un momento! La perla de antes es la que le falta a una de tus espadas.

El rostro de Ariel se puso tan rojo como su cabello. –Bueno, son mías, y un guardia del palacio de mi padre me las intento arrebatar al echarme. Él muy idiota no sabía que son legalmente mías y que nadie puede tocarlas sin mi permiso sin electrocutarse.

-¿Cómo?

–Mi madre me dio las espadas antes de morir. Si la anterior propietaria no las deja en herencia cualquiera puede usarlas, pero si las da a alguien, nadie más podrá tocarlas a menos que esa persona lo autorice. Cuando el imbécil se estaba electrocutando se ha caído.

-Puedo arreglártela si quieres.

-¿Podrías?

-Eso creo. Trabajo haciendo armas y objetos metálicos así que no debería ser muy difícil.

-Gracias Hipo eres el mejor. –exclamo feliz abrazando al chico. Ahora era su turno de ponerse colorado.

-Bueno y ¿de verdad puede cortar cualquier cosa? –preguntó aun alborozado.

-¡Claro! Mira. –con un movimiento hizo que la hoja traspasara un pedazo del solido saliente que se desprendió al instante en un corte limpio.

-Vaya. En la aldea matarían por una espada así.

-Bueno, pues ten cuidado de que no intenten cogerla porque el primer chispazo solo es molesto, pero si no la sueltan creo que se van a retorcer de dolor. Te la confío.

El muchacho tomo la pieza en sus manos con delicadeza.

-Espera. Toma la ropa. Voy a usar la mochila para llevarme esto sin que nadie lo vea.

-Vale. A ver que me has traído.

-Te lo dejo aquí a la orilla y yo voy a revisar la construcción en lo que te secas y te vistes.

Con esas palabras se dirigió nuevamente a ver la construcción y pensó que podría recoger brezo que crecía junto a una de las paredes rocosas para hacerle a su amiga una cama confortable para que pasara las noches. Cuando llevaba la tercera brazada de la planta escucho una voz junto a él.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-Te estoy haciendo una cama para que estés más cómoda por las noches. –contesto dejando su carga en el suelo y girándose para ver a su sirena sin cola, de su altura y con una bonita falda de piel suave larga hasta los tobillos un cinto marrón oscuro a la cintura y una camisa blanca con mangas hasta el codo que le quedaba un poco suelta. No era Astrid, pero había que reconocer que Ariel era preciosa. Lástima que todos los que la hubiesen conocido fuesen descerebrados incapaces de apreciarla. –estas preciosa.

-Gracias Hipo, eres muy amable –comentó ruborizándose. –La ropa es preciosa, tu madre debió ser una mujer muy guapa.

-Eso dice mi padre.

-Bueno, si tenía unos ojos verdes como los tuyos, desde luego tenía algunos rasgos bonitos.

-Esto… bueno, sí, mi padre dice que tengo los ojos como los de mi madre –respondió nervioso.

-Me recuerdan a los de mi madre, algunas de mis hermanas también los tienen. Los míos son una mezcla de los de ella y mi padre. –comento al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo. –si tuvieras cola podrías pasar por mi hermano.

Ese comentario arranco una sonrisa al muchacho que presto contesto –Bueno, puedo ser tu hermano de tierra. –dijo guiñándole el ojo. –nunca tuve a nadie más que mi padre y como no somos muy cercanos puede ser divertido tener una hermana.

-Acepto un hermano de tierra. –dijo Ariel extendiendo su mano, la cual Hipo tomo presto para sellar el pacto. –Además me sentiré más cerca de mi madre.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi madre era humana, hasta que mi padre la transformó. ¿Curioso que alguien que odia a los humanos se enamorase de una no crees?

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entretenidos en terminar el refugio que sería el hogar del dragón y la sirena. Juntaron brezo y leña, extendieron mantas y recolectaron algunas frutas de los alrededores.

-Podrían servir para la cena de hoy –comentó Ariel recogiendo varias manzanas de un árbol cercano.

-¿Cena? ¡Demonios se me olvido que tenemos cena todos los aprendices!

-¿Aprendices? ¿De qué?

-Se supone que aprendemos a… matar dragones –susurró Hipo para que Desdentado no le oyese.

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Tranquila, tranquila. Me pasa como a ti con los seres humanos. He descubierto que no son tan crueles ni mortíferos como me han hecho creer toda la vida pero ahora no sé como demostrárselo.

-Encontraras la manera Hipo. Y ahora verte, no se te haga más tarde y sospechen.

-Os veo mañana por la tarde. Sed buenos. –exclamo mientras enfilaba corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡Lo mismo digo! –exclamó su hermanita quien sonreía junto a su amigo alado.

 _Es la primera historia que me atrevo a publicar y será larga, pero mi tiempo libre es limitado, así que tenedme paciencia. Siempre me pareció que Hipo y Ariel se llevarían genial, pero por lo que he visto en internet soy de las pocas a las que se le ha ocurrido. Acepto comentarios positivos y críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas._

 **prometo que tendrá acción, pero al principio vamos a ir con un poco de calma**

 _Gracias y nos leemos pronto._

9


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, yo los uso para mis ideas locas y con el único fin de divertirme. Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo._

Capítulo 2

Había pasado una semana e Hipo, Ariel y Desdentado se habían hecho cada vez más unidos y habían aprendido cosas los unos de los otros.

Ariel, les mostró su magistral dominio sobre el agua en sus tres estados y como lo usaba tanto para pelear como para hacer tareas tan simples como secar su cola para transformarse en un instante, hervir agua para cocinar o enfriar las bebidas, e incluso pescar, cosa con la que Desdentado estaba más que feliz.

Hipo enseñó a Ariel a manejar la cola de su amigo para que pudieran volar juntos, aunque el furia nocturna prefería que fuese el chico quien le montase ya que había establecido un vínculo especial con él, le gustaba pasar tiempo con la sirena. Le lanzaba bolas de nieve, controlaba agua para que la persiguiese, también le cuidaba ayudándole a limpiarse las escamas y a alimentarse, él a cambio le daba calor y protección mutua.

También descubrieron cosas juntos y se ayudaban muto a mente. Descubrieron que la voz de Ariel, no solo gustaba a las personas, sino también a los dragones, quienes bajaban a posarse a su alrededor para escucharle.

Hipo por su parte había empezado a entrenar junto con Ariel pues ambos querían fortalecer los músculos de sus brazos en caso de enfrentamiento y para no depender tanto de sus trucos, también entrenaba su velocidad y resistencia corriendo y nadando en la laguna. Ariel no le acompañaba en estos entrenamientos pues habían descubierto que el llevar toda la vida nadando constantemente contra las corrientes habían fortalecido su cola y esa fuerza continuaba en sus piernas, cosa que por desgracia comprobó Hipo cuando practicando el cuerpo a cuerpo le dio una patada. ¡Le dolió más que cuando le golpeaba Mocoso! ¡Rayos, hasta a su padre le habría dolido!

Era el día previo a que llegasen los barcos vikingos a Mema, varios pescadores habían avistado las velas en el horizonte esa mañana y calculaban que llegarían la tarde siguiente, pero no era eso lo que tenía nervioso a Hipo. Estaban prontos a terminar el entrenamiento y tener que matar al dragón, y por desgracia, no le pintaba nada bien. Llevaba corriendo entorno a la laguna y sin hablar con sus amigos desde que había llegado. Ambos seres mitológicos miraban a su amigo preocupados. Querían hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo a tranquilizarse, pero no era seguro volar alto ese día si iban a llegar barcos desde alta mar.

Ariel, harta ya de ver a su amigo correr de un lado para otro sin sentido se levanto y grito

–¡Hipo! Para de una vez, nos estas poniendo de los nervios.

-¡Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡Mi padre viene mañana y todavía no sé cómo le voy a decir que soy amigo de un furia nocturna!

La chica de los cabellos de fuego miró al dragón preocupada y les dijo –Venid conmigo a la playa, necesito ir a buscar mis cosas y Desdentao tiene que estirar las alas.

-Pero…

-Nada. Súbete a Desdentao y vámonos. –ordenó tiempo que subía a lomos de su gigantesco amigo.

Hipo subió también a regañadientes situándose detrás de la chica. No sabía donde tenían que ir y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, así que era mejor dejar que ella guiase a Desdentao. Se elevaron por los aires y surcaron los cielos rozando las copas de los árboles para no ser visibles en el horizonte. Iba ensimismado pensando en los entrenamientos de dragón y como fallar en la última prueba sin quedar chamuscado y no sé percató de que estaban descendiendo.

-Es la playa donde te conocí. –comentó al descender.

-Sí, no guardé mis cosas lejos de aquí y quiero que me acompañes a buscarlas y ya que vamos, cogeremos algunas cosas que podemos necesitar. –dijo Ariel lanzando una tela vieja con la que se había hecho una bolsa entre las rocas. -¿Vienes?

-¡Qué remedio! Dame un minuto. –contesta Hipo mientras se quita las botas, el chaleco y la camisa. –Listo, vámonos.

-Desdentao, será mejor que te quedes aquí. –pidió Ariel.

-Grrrr –gruño el dragón en desacuerdo.

-Oye, ¿por qué yo tengo que ir y él se libra? –pregunto el vikingo molesto.

-Lo siento, pero esta vez voy a necesitar al menos una mano y a Hipo le hace mucha falta. –respondía la pelirroja ignorado a su amigo humano.

-Ffff –bufó molesto el reptil.

-¿Me perdonas si consigo atraparte bacalao para cenar? –tentó sabiendo que era el favorito de su amigo.

Desdentao dirigió una mirada entusiasmada a la joven y se lanzó sobre ella derribándola y lamiendo su cara.

-Vale, vale. Eso es un sí. –se carcajeaba la chica escurriéndose entre las patas de su amigo. -¿Listo? –preguntó volviéndose hacia su otro amigo.

-Sí, vamos.

Hipo se metió poco a poco en el agua para adaptarse a la temperatura, mientras que Ariel fue saltando de roca en roca hasta llegar al lugar donde el agua era más profunda para zambullirse y adquirir su aleta. Cuando emergió rescató la bolsa ajada y esperó a Hipo quien poco a poco se iba adentrando en el océano.

-¿Cómo puedes no tener frio?

-Mmm, la verdad es que no lo sé, nunca lo he tenido. Supongo que está en mi sangre.

-En fin, ¿guardaste tus cosas muy lejos? No quiero congelarme.

-Cállate cascarrabias y dame la mano.

Hipo tomo la mano de su amiga, quien sonrió al ver una suave luz azul saliendo del lugar en el que se enlazaba.

-Coge aire. –dijo Ariel juguetonamente y acto seguido se sumergió a gran velocidad en el fondo del mar arrastrando a su amigo tras de sí.

Hipo, por su parte estaba aterrorizado, ya que apenas había cogido aire y estaban bajando a gran velocidad, veía pasar formas a su alrededor que apenas podía distinguir y la superficie del océano estaba más y más lejos. Ahora entendía porque su amiga era tan veloz, esa cola tenía una fuerza poderosa. Intento soltar su mano para subir, pero Ariel tenía agarrada su mano firmemente, no obstante, debió notar los tirones de su amigo y disminuyo su velocidad hasta frenar.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Hipo comenzó a zarandear su mano indicando que quería soltarse, mientras con la otra señalaba que apenas tenía aire.

-Pues respira, ¿quién te lo impide?

El muchacho estaba desesperado, empezaba a marearse por aguantar la respiración.

-¿Sé puede saber qué haces? ¡Respira de una vez! –exclamo la sirena asustada y para forzarle a ello le pego un puñetazo en la barriga. Hipo soltó el poco aire que le quedaba debido al golpe, pero al tomar la primera bocanada de agua se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡No me ahogo! –exclamó -¡Y puedo hablar! – tomó conciencia de la broma- ¡Debiste decírmelo!

-Pensé que sería interesante ver hasta cuando intentabas aguantar sin tomar aire, pero… ¡no creí que fueses casi a desmallarte! Sabes que no te haría daño atontado, eres lo más parecido que tengo ahora a una familia.

-Ojo por ojo, tú me has dado un susto de muerte cuando me has sumergido sin decirme que iba a poder respirar. ¡Creí que iba a morir!

-Vale, lo siento, culpa mía. No volveré a hacerlo, vale.

-De acuerdo, te perdono, pero explícame ¿cómo puedo respirar?

-Magia. ¿Ves, esa luz azul que sale de nuestras manos? Mientras nuestros cuerpos estén en contacto, tú podrás respirar. Por eso no dejaba que te soltases. Si lo hubiese hecho te habrías quedado sordo. Estamos a mucha profundidad y hay mucha presión, te dolerían los oídos.

Hipo contemplaba absorto el pálido resplandor que emergía allí donde sus cuerpos estaban en contacto. Era increíble que solo eso le permitiese hablar y respirar bajo el agua, pero no solo eso. Ya no sentía el frio, la temperatura era ideal y sus ojos se habían adaptado al medio y veía todo claramente. Y era precioso.

Estaba rodeado de algas azuladas, verdes, moradas y de otros colores, la luz llegaba hasta ellos dando brillo a lo que tocaba, y bancos de peces de distintas especies flotaban a su alrededor con sus escamas brillando al moverse. Había miles de moluscos de toda clase abrazados a diversas rocas. Se respiraba paz en ese lugar.

-Ariel, esto es… precioso.

-Creí que te gustaría. El cielo te da libertad, aventura y sensación de que todo es posible, pero aquí abajo, si sabes buscar… existen sitios donde puedes alcanzar la paz más absoluta. Si necesitas pensar y quieres estar solo, este es el mejor sitio. Por eso, te he traído aquí, pensé que necesitabas relajarte un poco.

-Gracias Ariel.

-Nada. Ahora ¿Me acompañas a buscar mis cosas?

-Claro.

Ambos amigos nadaron durante unos minutos siguiendo la pared de roca que componía alguno de los acantilados de Mema, aunque ahora, para alegría de Hipo mucho más despacio, ya que la sirena quería que su amigo viese la belleza del que hasta hacía unas semanas había considerado su mundo. Recorrieron la pared junto a un bosque de altas algas verdes, hasta que, finalmente encontraron lo que buscaban. Una abertura alta y estrecha en la pared.

-Es aquí Hipo. Ven dame tus manos

Se agarraron de ambas manos de tal manera que Ariel se encontraba encima e Hipo debajo de ella. Nadaron por un túnel largo y oscuro que finalmente desembocó en una cueva iluminada, pero lo más sorprendente era…

-Ariel, eso no es…

-La superficie.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? hace un momento estábamos a cincuenta metros bajo el agua y ahora apenas a dos.

-No tengo ni idea. Pero la parte buena es que ahora vas a explorar un poco por tu cuenta. Coge aire. –y a continuación soltó a su amigo que nadó rápidamente a la superficie

Al emerger Hipo vio que se encontraba en el centro de una piscina rodeada por todos lados de pared de roca, salvo por una abertura por la que se veía otra cueva completamente seca. Nadó hasta allí y subió a explorar la zona.

En ese lugar había mucha más luz que venía de diversos túneles que conectaban con la isla, sospechaba que cerca de el acantilado de Mohoso, ya una de las razones por las que nadie se acercaba a la zona, aparte de para evitar al viejo gruñón, era por todos los túneles que se abren en el suelo por esa zona de la montaña. Había un baúl viejo en el suelo y también se fijó en que había un montón de algas extendidas bajo el túnel de luz más grande, estaban secas por el suave calor que penetraba.

-No eres el único que sabe hacer camas provisionales. –comentó su amiga a sus espaldas recordando la que él le había hecho a ella. –aquí era donde iba a quedarme una temporada antes de encontrarte.

-Es increíble ¿Cómo encontrarte este sitio? La entrada es prácticamente invisible por las algas.

-De casualidad, vi varios peces saliendo de aquí. Está muy escondido y se me ocurrió que aquí podría descansar y pensar donde ir.

-Aquí hay algo –dijo Hipo mientras revisaba las paredes de la cueva.

-Alguno de mis trastos supongo. –contestó Ariel mientras situaba las manos cerca de su cola y abría sus palmas lentamente haciendo que una nube de vapor saliera de su cola y se secase en segundos dejando a la luz sus piernas. Hipo había visto esto en varias ocasiones, pero le seguía pareciendo fascinante. -Escondí todo en diferentes huecos de la caverna, pero no me acuerdo que metí en cada sitio, mira a ver que es.

Era un paquete de tamaño mediano envuelto en una tela marrón atada con un nudo prieto que Hipo pudo deshacer gracias a sus agiles y finos dedos para encontrar un cinturón de cuero con múltiples compartimentos, cada uno con un grabado, un bordado o múltiples piedras de colores. Era precioso y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones pese a haber estado bajo el agua. Al fijarse en la tela que lo envolvía, se dio cuenta que era cuero tratado con grasas para ser prácticamente impermeable con múltiples símbolos dibujados en blanco y con piedras sin pulir cosidas a él, tenía tamaño de un manto.

Hipo extendió ambas cosas en el suelo y se giró para llamara a Ariel, quien sostenía un pequeño paquete y otro mediano.

-¡Ariel! Trae todo aquí y así vemos que te falta.

-No hace falta, queda una caja y otro paquete, mételo todo el baúl por favor. –contestó su amiga depositando lo que ella había encontrado en la caja, pero estaba más alicaída que hace unos segundos.

El muchacho hizo lo que le habían pedido y procedió a seguir buscando. Encontró el otro paquete, también era mediano pero más pesado y también lo guardó en el baúl mientras su amiga depositaba a su vez una caja de madera en su interior.

-Ya está todo Hipo –dijo Ariel. -¿Querrías ayudarme con otra cosa?

-¡Claro! –contestó Hipo, quien veía más animada a su amiga. –¿Qué hacemos con el baúl? En están aguas hay muchas corrientes, transportarlo sería cansado y si lo dejamos abandonado podría acabar en cualquier sitio.

-No se me había ocurrido.

-Podríamos dejarlo en el túnel de entrada de la cueva. Así estaría oculto y podríamos venir a buscarlo más tarde.

-¡Eso es perfecto Hipo! –sonrió Ariel.

-¡Pues vámonos! –exclamó el muchacho, para lanzarse al instante siguiente al agua, aunque emergió a los pocos segundos chillando. –¡Rayos! ¡Está helada! –Ariel se desternillaba en la orilla. -¡Deja se reírte y ven aquí fogata acuática!

-¡Ya voy pescado sin cola! –respondió la sirena mientras cogía su cofre y lo dejaba caer al agua, para acto seguido saltar con su amigo.

Se agarraron de la mano nuevamente y se sumergieron en busca del pequeño cofre para conducirlo cerca de la salida del túnel.

-¿Qué quieres que vayamos a buscar?

-Yo voy a buscar. Tú vas a disfrutar.

Hipo no entendió a su cuasi hermana, pero se limitó a seguirla. Ella le llevó por muchos rincones cercanos a la isla, de vez en cuando se paraba y recogía diferentes algas, moluscos e incluso algún pedazo de coral caído.

-¿Por qué no lo cortas y ya? Así no lo tendríamos que buscar.

-Porque al pobre le cuesta mucho crecer y no necesitamos grandes cantidades. Nunca cortaré un pedazo de coral. Si lo encuentro genial, si no le dejaré crecer.

No hizo más preguntas, se limitó a mirar a su alrededor. Parecía un valle lleno de vida, en vez de pájaros había peces de colores que cruzaban el agua. En algún punto el coral crecía lo suficiente como para parecer un pequeño arbolito y las algas parecían bailar con las corrientes. Todo ello alumbrado por una suave luz mortecina que daba al lugar un toque mágico, pacifico y hermoso.

-Mira, te voy a enseñar algo.

Se acercó al un grupo de ostras pegadas a una roca y empezó a entonar varias notas, era una melodía dulce y tranquila, pero se había acostumbrado a la hermosura de esa voz, lo que era asombroso es que esas ostras comenzaron a abrirse mostrando sus brillantes perlas, que ella cogió sin problemas.

-¡Muchas gracias chicas! Si hacéis más guardármelas por favor. – les dijo Ariel. –¡Qué! ¡Ya estás listo para subir a la superficie!

-Sí, eso creo.

Fueron a recoger el cofre y mientras subían Hipo iba mirando por última vez el paisaje Ariel le comentó.

-¿Sabes qué hay montañas en los océanos?

-Bromeas.

-No, hay una días de aquí. El océano es muy profundo, pero en el medio surgen algunas montañas que se elevan hasta más de medio camino entre el fondo y la superficie.

-Me gustaría verlas –dijo Hipo entusiasmado.

-En otra ocasión, como te he dicho estamos lejos y a Desdentao no le haría gracia que le dejásemos solo. Lo cual me recuerda… aquello son bacalaos ¿no? –preguntó la chica señalando a un banco de peces.

-Eso creo.

-Perfecto, vamos a pescar. –dijo sonriendo.

-No te pregunto si quieres ayuda porque sé que no te hace falta.

-Hoy no porque tenemos prisa, pero un día quiero que me enseñes con los métodos humanos.

-Encantado.

Ariel se concentró en su objetivo y con un movimiento cerrado de su brazo que finalizó apuntando al banco de vácalos parte de los cuales se congelaron al instante. En un gran bloque de hielo prácticamente cuadrado. Pero el pequeño iceberg empezó a ascender hacia la superficie ya que el hielo flotaba.

-¡Agárrate Hipo que se nos escapa! –exclamó la sirena agarrando fuertemente a su amigo y al cofre y nadando con mayor ímpetu y arrastrando a ambos consigo.

-¿Por qué no lo cogemos arriba? –preguntó Hipo, quien se sentía inútil agarrando la otra argolla del cofre y la mano de su amiga sin poder nadar para ayudarle.

-Porque va a subirnos a la superficie. Agarra el cofre, voy a atraerlo. -Hipo aferró el baúl con fuerza mientras Ariel giró su muñeca y cerró sus dedos como si agarrase algo y tiró hacia sí. Y como si estuviese unido a la sirena el bloque retrocedió hacia ellos. –¡Agárrate fuerte! –exclamó subiéndose a la parte superior y a Hipo tras de sí. Al poco empezaron a subir hacia la luz.

-¡Esto mola! Vamos a casa montados en la cena. –reía Hipo. Ariel se limitó a sonreírle divertida.

Cuando emergieron se bajaron del iceberg y lo empujaron hacia la orilla. Desdentao, que les esperaba, al ver el hielo y lo que contenía se emocionó. Los dos chicos se rieron de la alegría contagiosa de su amigo, se secaron haciendo uso del control del agua y subieron al lomo del dragón junto con el cofre. El reptil prefería llevar entre sus patas el regalo que le habían llevado sus amigos.

Al aterrizar en la cala, Ariel descongeló los peces, separó 2 para Hipo y para ella y dejó a Desdentao feliz con su cena temprana. Entre tanto, Hipo había descargado el cofre, lo había abierto y había empezado a sacar los objetos. Volvió a sacar el cinto y el manto lo primero ya que le había parecido increíblemente bello y de alta categoría. Sintió que su amiga se aproximaba a sus espaldas.

-¿Me podrías contar su historia?

-Eran de mi madre –suspiró la pelirroja sentándose a su lado. –como muchas de las cosas que hay en el cofre.

Hipo espero con paciencia a que continuara.

-Ella era la curadera de mayor rango de su pueblo, la hechicera de la ciudad. Este era su manto ceremonial. Cada uno de los tipos de piedras representa un elemento. El agua, la tierra, el aire y el fuego. Se suponía que la bruja podía invocar a esas fuerzas para ejercer curaciones, ya que en teoría ella era la representante de las fuerzas de la naturaleza y quien podía unirlas, eso es lo que dicen estos símbolos. También podía predecir el clima, las mareas, cuando volverían los animales. Era quien hablaba con los espíritus gobernantes de los elementos.

-¿Espíritus de los elementos?

-Se supone que cada elemento puede ser controlado por un tipo de seres, y todos los elementos están a disposición del hombre.

-¿Sabes que espíritus son esos?

-Sí. A mis hermanas no les interesaba mucho, pero yo me pasaba el día interrogando a mamá cuando era pequeña, así que me enseño todo lo que sabía, bueno, casi, sobretodo me enseñaba medicina, porque como me metía mucho en líos solía hacerme muchas heridas.

-Eras un trasto. –rió Hipo

-Mira quien fue a hablar. El señor "los dioses me odian". –contraatacó la sirena.

-¡Vale, vale! Pero ¿cuáles son esos espíritus?

-Se supone que hay un tipo de espíritu por cada elemento: las sirenas del agua, las ninfas de la tierra, los ángeles del viento y los fénix de fuego. La teoría es que una hechicera puede comunicarse con ellos y hacer que se unan para formar un quinto elemento. Un poderoso ser de luz controlado por las cuatro fuerzas y que crea, acoge y en caso necesario, destruye la vida.

-¿Cómo Odín?

-Algo así. Se supone que una sacerdotisa puede comunicarse con ellos y equilibrarlo. Entendía lo que significaba, pero nunca fui capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Tu madre podía controlar todos los elementos? –preguntó Hipo asombrado.

-Sí. Una vez, subimos a la superficie y le vi extraer ramas de un árbol para que se formase una escalera a su alrededor y poder subir al árbol, también tomo una llama de la hoguera que hicimos y la puso a bailar en su mano.

-¿Y el viento?

-Es fue el truco más impresionante. –respondió Ariel sonriendo –tras encaramarse a lo alto del árbol saltó. Recuerdo que grite pensando que mi madre iba a matarse, pero no. A mitad de la caída llamó al viento e invocó a las corrientes de aire que la elevaron en el cielo. Fue maravilloso.

-Suena alucinante.

-Lo fue. –suspiró la muchacha –¡En fin! Nunca aprendí ninguna de esas cosas, pero sí se manejar esto. –dijo tomando el cinturón.

-¿Qué hace eso? –preguntó Hipo observando todos los grabados, ninguno era igual, tampoco estaban todos hechos con los mismos materiales.

-No hace nada –dijo riéndose –es un cinturón de medicinas. ¿Ves todos estos símbolos? Cada uno indica lo que contiene el compartimento.

-Pero ahora están vacios. –observó el ojiverde levantando un par de tapas.

-Por eso hemos cogido todo eso –respondió señalando a la bosa de las algas. –Las secaré y trituraré para tener compuestos medicinales. También buscaré algunas plantas por la zona de la laguna, aunque no creo que pueda encontrar todas para hacer un buen botiquín.

-Oye, yo conozco las plantas de la zona. Podría traerte algunas y tú me dices si te sirve alguna.

-¡Eso sería genial!

-¿Me enseñas lo demás? –Ariel se quedó callada titubeando.

-¿Te importaría dejarlo para otro día? Aun no estoy lista y me gustaría poner a secar todo lo que hemos recogido.

-Está bien. –Hipo entendía mejor que nadie lo que era echar de menos a una madre y suponía que si tenías muchos recuerdos y habías estado tan unido a ella como Ariel a la suya no debía ser fácil rebuscar entre sus cosas. –vamos, te ayudaré.

Hipo escogió una roca que estaba gran parte del día al sol y comenzó a extender las algas con ayuda de Ariel, quien cuando terminaron evaporó gran parte del agua que contenían las algas.

-Creo que mañana a medio día podrás usarlas.

-Eso espero. Oye, ¿te quedas a cenar?

Hipo apenas tuvo que meditarlo. Ir al Gran Salón y cenar escondido de su padre y del resto de sus compañeros para evitar preguntas que no quería responde o quedarse con sus dos mejores amigos riendo.

-Supongo que puedo comer con vosotros. –contestó con sarcasmo.

-¡Que honrados nos sentimos! ¿Verdad Desdentao? –respondió la muchacha de igual manera. –voy a preparar los peces, recoge algo de leña.

Hipo salió de la laguna para recoger algunos maderos, pero mientras realizaba su tarea distinguió su alrededor y tomo conciencia de lo que le rodeaba. Rápidamente tomo los leños y volvió con sus amigos.

-¡Aquí os dejo esto! –gritó lanzando los leños al suelo. –Ahora vuelvo –informó tomando la bolsa raída y volviendo a salir del claro.

-¿Qué medusa le ha picado? –Pregunto la sirenita al lagarto gigante, quien le miro con la misma cara de confusión. –En fin, está loco. Desdentao ¿Te importa? –dijo señalando al grupo de maderos a los que el dragón disparó una bola de plasma prendiéndoles fuego. -¡Gracias! –dijo la muchacha poniendo el pescado a hacer y condimentándolo con unas hierbas que tenía.

Entre tanto, Hipo trepaba árboles, como un mono y arrancando flores, frutos ramas y raíces, pero no solo de arboles, sino también de arbustos y plantas, y es que la zona de la laguna era la más rica en cuanto a flora de toda la isla. Quería recoger todo tipo de plantas para que Ariel pudiera clasificarlas y tener sus medicinas, a modo de regalo por haberle enseñando su mundo, ya que ella no salía nunca de la cala para no meterle a en un lio ni dejar solo a Desdentao.

Volvió al rato con sus amigos a tiempo para cenar, pues Ariel estaba sacando el pecado del fuego.

-¿Ya vuelves de la excursión?

-Vaya forma de meterse con quien te trae un regalo.

-¿Un regalo?

Hipo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que le lanzaba la bolsa, que la pelirroja abrió con presteza y se quedó asombrada y sin palabras durante unos segundos.

-Hipo. ¡Esto es genial! ¡Hay de todo! Veo manzanilla, rosa mosqueta, jazmín,…. ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –gritó feliz abrazando a Hipo quien sonrió, por ese acto de cariño al que tan poco acostumbrado estaba.

-Cuando quieras. –susurró en respuesta. –Un día te llevaré a un islote que se llama Nerta. Hay plantas de todo tipo, te encantará.

-Eso será fantástico.

Desdentao, harto de mirar a sus amigos fue a unirse a ellos frotando su cabeza contra sus costados.

-Alguien también quiere un abrazo –dijo la chica separándose del muchacho para abarcar con sus brazos el cuello de su amigo escamoso. Hipo la imito y Desdentado se sentía en la gloria estando junto a sus amigos humanos a los que protegería con su vida.

Tras finalizar la muestra de afecto, los muchachos se sentaron en el suelo y cogieron cada uno un espetón con un pez que empezaron a comer con deleite mientras Desdentado se tumbaba ante el fuego entre ambos, relajándose en la compañía tras su cena.

-¿Vas a contarme de una vez que te preocupa? –saltó de repente Ariel.

-Veras –dijo Hipo tras meditar unos segundos –mi padre vuelve hoy y mañana es la última clase en el entrenamiento de dragones, así que estoy un pelín estresado. No sé qué hacer si me eligen como el mejor de la academia, y tengo todas las papeletas para que me toque.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Ninguna. –respondió apenado el muchacho.

-No te preocupes por el momento –respondió la sirena tras meditarlo unos instantes.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que he dicho. Eso no ha ocurrido aun, así que te estás precipitando y, por lo que me has dicho, Astrid, la chica que te gusta, también es muy buena.

-¡Astrid no me gusta!

-Sí, sí. Cuéntaselo a quien te crea. La cuestión es, que hay otra posibilidad, con lo que habría que tomar otro tipo de decisiones para evitar que maten a ese dragón. Además, pase lo que pase, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros para apoyarte, -concluyó señalado Desdentao quien estaba atento a la conversación de sus amigos y estaba de acuerdo con su chica pelirroja, apoyaría a Hipo en lo que ocurriese.

Tras pensarlo un momento Hipo sonrió suavemente, no porque se sintiera más tranquilo, sino porque por una vez, no se sentía solo.

 _Hola a todos! sé que tardé un poco pero he tenido mucho lio de trabajo, estudios, etc pero agradezco la paciencia._

 _Dedico el capitulo a mi primera follower_ SakunoRyusaki10 _y a los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias!_

 _Como siempre agradezco los comentarios para poder mejorar._

 _Besos a todos_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Era de noche e Hipo se encontraba en su cubículo de la herrería con todos sus dibujos de los prototipos de la cola de Desdentao y algunos retratos de sus amigos. Estaba cavilando a cerca de sus opciones, pero ninguna le gustaba demasiado. En ello estaba cuando entró su padre, por lo que procuró esconder rápidamente a todos los dibujos mientras le saludaba.

-Vamos a hablar de ese dragón. –sentenció Estoico solemne mientras se sentaba. A Hipo se le hundió el mundo, le habían pillado y estaba solo y sin apoyo.

-Papá, yo… iba a decírtelo pero… -se interrumpió al ver que su padre reía –¿no estás enfadado?

-¿Qué? ¡Es lo que estaba esperando! Y luego es mucho mejor… –su padre continuó hablando de los placeres y formas de matar un dragón. Su padre quería hablar con él pensando que había cambiado, pero él seguía siendo el mismo, no podía hablar de lo que su padre quería, por lo que se hizo un silencio incomodo. –Esto es para ti. Tu madre habría querido que lo tuvieras. Es como este, es… la mitad de su peto.

Hipo se quedo pasmado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, que decir, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. –Bueno, estoy cansado, yo… debería irme a dormir.

-Si claro, buena charla. –dijo Estoico saliendo de la estancia.

Hipo seguía en shock. Ahora sí que no iba a poder dormir, por suerte su hermanita previsora había secado algunas de las plantas que le había llevado y se las había puesto en un saquito para que se hiciese una infusión con ellas. Gracias a ellas se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, Hipo se despertó con la luz del sol, se puso su casco nuevo, comió un poco de pescado del día anterior que le dio Ariel y tomo un poco de hierba de dragón, por si las moscas, tras esto se encaminó hacia la arena donde se encontraba más de la mitad de la aldea reunida, como ya suponía. Esto no iba a salir bien.

El último dragón era un gronquel que había noqueado a Mocoso y chamuscado a Patapez, los gemelos se habían golpeado entre sí y descalificado. Astrid había esquivado las llamaradas con piruetas y escondiéndose tras los tabiques de madera que había dispuestos por la arena. En uno de sus movimientos se puso a su lado.

-Esta vez no te entrometas. –le amenazó con su hacha.

-Adelante, por favor. –no hay nada que quisiera más que el que ella ganase y no le tocase a él matar a dragón.

Astrid fue en una dirección e Hipo en la otra, con tan mala suerte que se encontró con el gronkel de cara, quien se dirigió hacia él con las fauces abiertas, No pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos, sólo en sobrevivir, así que lanzó la hierba de dragón a la boca del reptil quien se paralizó en el acto y cayó al suelo.

-¡Tú! –grito alguien, al girara la cabeza se encontró a Astrid que le miraba realmente furiosa. –serás hijo de trol…

-¡Silencio! La matriarca ha decidido. –anunció Estoico. Ahora venia el momento decisivo. Bocón colocó su garfio sobre Astrid. Gothi negó con la cabeza. Situó su otra mano sobre la suya. Gothi asintió. Mierda.

-¡Si! ¡Enhorabuena Hipo! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Te toca matar al dragón!

-Si. Genial. Yo me ocupo.

La aldea entera estaba emocionada, al contrario que el ganador, que aprovechando el tumulto y la algarabía se escabulló al Gran Salón donde se aprovisionó de comida y bebida. Después fue a su casa, agarró mudas y otras ropas, se puso el traje de vuelo y se encaminó al bosque sin ser consciente de la figura sigilosa que le seguía.

Entre tanto, en el claro, Ariel estaba un poco preocupada, Hipo había comentado el marcharse de allí y su naturaleza de sanadora le impulsaba a preocuparse de las heridas de los demás, por lo que aviso a Desdentao que iba a salir un momento del claro a buscar más hiervas de las que había traído Hipo y buscar otras nuevas.

Salió por la grieta que solía utilizar su hermano con su saco ajado y comenzó a explorar los alrededores. Excavo, cortó, arranco, trepo y recolecto grandes cantidades de hojas, flores, frutos y raíces de todo tipo y con distintas utilidades, desde simple alimento a aromático y sobretodo medicinal. Algunas las secó y otras las guardó tiernas.

Las plantas alimenticias las guardó en el saco ajado y lo metió en su baúl. Estaba lista.

Desdentao, había observado curioso a su amiga, ayer Hipo estaba inquieto y hoy Ariel, así que algo malo pasaba. Se levantó y aproximó a la chica y golpeó su costado con el hocico.

-¿Qué ocurre Desdentao? –el dragón ronroneo con ojitos preocupados. –No te preocupes amigo, todo está bien, solo quiero estar preparada por si ocurre algo. ¿Te apetece jugar a algo? –preguntó buscando distraerse ambos. Desdentado dio un par de vueltas emocionado e inclinó la parte trasera de su lomo para que subiera, así que se encaramo a toda velocidad y en el momento en el que estuvo colocada Desdentao la lanzó al lago como si fuesen piedra y catapulta. Les encantaba a ambos y Ariel había aprendido como entrar en el agua desde gran altura y a gran velocidad.

Al emerger, Ariel se encaramó a su roca y comenzó a hacer levitar el agua, le daba formas de pájaros, peces, zorros, y algunos animales que conocía y hacía que se moviesen alrededor de su amigo quien les perseguía feliz, de pronto formó una gran masa de agua e hizo que tomase el aspecto de su amigo quien se puso a olisquear a esa figura y cuando se alejó el dragón acuoso lanzó un bola, pero no de plasma, sino de agua, empapando al necroso quien tras la sorpresa inicial miro con cara rencorosa a su amiga que reía a carcajadas, a lo que él en respuesta le empujo con su cola para lanzarla otra vez al agua.

-Nos piramos. Vamos a tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones. ¡Para siempre en realidad! –gritó Hipo entrando a la cala. Su amiga iba a contestarle, pero vio a una muchacha rubia sobre la roca junto a la que estaba su amigo, así que se oculto tras su risco, semisumergida en el agua.

-Desdentao, agáchate. –susurraba la pelirroja.

-Lo sé esto tiene muy mala pinta. –se escuchaba decir a Hipo. Desdentado se asomo para ver donde estaba su amigo. Quien al verle agarró y giro a la rubia para continuar hablando nerviosamente. –Vale, me has pillado, he estado haciendo… trajes.

-Vamos, escóndete –Desdentado la notaba muy nerviosa e Hipo no se escuchaba mejor ¿Qué pasaba? En ese momento se escucho un ruido proveniente de su amigo y la desconocida junto con una exclamación de dolor y volteo a ver qué ocurría.

-Esto por las mentiras. Y esto, por todo lo demás. –dijo la muchacha golpeando a Hipo, a lo que el dragón reaccionó con un gruñido y colocándose en posición de ataque. Nadie tocaba a sus amigos.

En ese momento la muchacha detecto al dragón.

-¡Al suelo! –exclamó tirando nuevamente al chico y enfadando a Desdentao. Quien fue a apartar a la rubia que blandía su hacha contra él, pero Hipo se lanzó contra ella apartando el hacha segundos antes de que un chorro de agua, que los humanos no vieron, pasase a toda velocidad por el sitio donde un segundo antes estaba la cabeza de la rubia.

-Tranquilo. Tranquila. Es una amiga. –dijo el castaño aproximándose. –Le has asustado.

-¿Qué yo le he asustado a él? ¿Quién es él?

-¡Ah! Si, Astrid, Desdentao. Desdentao, Astrid. –esta última le miro como si fuese un bicho raro y se marcho corriendo.

-La llevamos clara. ¡Oye! ¿Dónde crees que vas?

-Creo que no se han caído demasiado bien. Deberíais ir a hablar con ella.

-¿Con Astrid? ¡Habría que secuestrarla!

-Tienes un dragón, no debería ser difícil, pero antes de que os vayáis… dame mi brazalete por favor, quiero estar preparada.

-¡Claro! -contestó el muchacho lanzándole el brazalete de plata con el zafiro y la perla ya engarzadas.

-¡Gracias hermanito!

-De nada sirenita. –dijo mientras subía a lomos del dragón para hacer una misión imposible.

 **Lo sé, es corto y he tardao un monton en subir, pero prometo que mañana subo un capítulo donde empezará a haber algo de acción, que ya tocaba. Un saludo a todos y como siempre... Reviews y followers son bienvenidos.**

 **Gracias Leslie por tu comentario! es mi primera historia y me alegra que te guste la temática.**

 **Besos a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La misión no había ido tan mal. De hecho había sido un éxito. Astrid estaba encantada con Desdentao, habían encontrado el nido de los dragones y averiguado el misterio que entrañaban. Sólo faltaba presentarle a Ariel sin que corriera la sangre y tendría una preocupación menos respecto a su decisión.

-¡Tiene mucho sentido! –venía diciendo Astrid –Es como una colmena, ellos son los obreros y ella es su reina. Vamos a por tu padre. –finalizó, descabalgando.

-¡No! Matarían a Desdentao, no Astrid, tenemos que pensarlo con cuidado.

-Hipo, hemos encontrado el nido de los dragones, algo que los vikingos buscamos desde que llegamos a esta isla. ¿Y tú quieres guardarlo en secreto? ¿Para proteger a tu querido dragón? ¿Vas en serio? –preguntaba Astrid asombrada.

-Si –fue la respuesta dura y decidida de Hipo. Tenía una mirada valerosa que nunca había visto en él antes. Se sitió intimidada.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tu dame hasta mañana.

-Vale. Esto por secuestrarme. –dijo dándole un puñetazo. El chico miró a su amigo con extrañeza. Pero la sorpresa real se la dio un segundo más tarde. –y esto, por todo lo demás. –continuó tras besar la mejilla del muchacho, para a continuación salir corriendo dejando a un traspuesto Hipo a sus espaldas.

-¿Y..y tú qué miras? –interrogó a su reptil.

-La cara de tonto que se te ha quedado. –contestó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. –Parece que le gustas. Tu sigue así rompe corazones. –continuó pasando al lado de Hipo para acariciar al dragón.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si apenas puede verme.

-Ya, claro. Hipo, seré de otra especie, pero sigo siendo chica y no miramos así a ningún chico si no nos gusta, aunque sea un poco.

Hipo giro la cabeza dubitativo, por lo que Ariel decidió cambiar de tema para dejar de incomodar a su hermano.

-Bueno, que plan descabellado se te ha ocurrido.

-Voy a enseñarles que se puede entrenar a cualquier dragón, vamos algo sencillo y de todos los días. –respondió con sarcasmo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo? –dijo ahora Ariel seria.

-No. Sólo quiero que me prometas que si algo me pasa cuidaras de Desdentao.

-Desde luego, pero sólo si tu nos avisas de que algo pasa.

-Está bien. –respondió Hipo, viendo el cariño sincero en los ojos de la que él consideraba su hermana. –Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana va a ser un día duro.

-Vale. Suerte. –le deseó Ariel besando la mejilla opuesta a la de Astrid.

-Gracias. –y con estas palabras emprendió el camino a la aldea y su amiga pensaba que al amanecer se prepararía para cualquier cosa.

Durante el trayecto solo pensaba en las últimas semanas. Había despertado la admiración de sus congéneres, se había ganado el respeto, incluso de su padre, y lo más importante; ya no estaba solo. Y todo gracias a esos dos seres que vivían en la cala.

Cuando amaneció fue incapaz de ingerir nada por los nervios, se puso su nuevo casco y se dirigió hacia la arena y paseó por el recinto hasta que oyó aproximarse a las primeras personas, que decidió ocultarse en el corredor de entrada hasta que finalmente el estadio quedó repleto. Mientras escuchaba a su padre dar un discurso a cerca de lo orgulloso que se sentía notó que alguien se acercaba.

-Ten cuidado con ese dragón –dijo Astrid.

-No es el dragón lo que me preocupa –le respondió. –¡Astrid! Si algo saliera mal… encárgate de que no encuentren a Desdentao. –pidió Hipo.

-Lo haré, pero prométeme que todo saldrá bien. –pidió en reciprocidad, pero Bocón entró a interrumpir el momento evitando que hiciese promesas que no sabía si podría cumplir.

Se aproximo al expositor de armas entre aplausos de la multitud que se había reunido allí, tomo el escudo y un cuchillo.

-Estoy listo –dijo situándose frente al puerta que abrieron segundos más tarde.

El pesadilla monstruosa salió envuelto en llamas y escupiendo fuego hacia las gradas trepando por el techo y buscando la forma de salir hasta que vio a Hipo, una de las criaturas que le habían encerrado en esa cámara durante tanto tiempo. Se aproximo a él lenta e intimidatoriamente. Pero para su sorpresa ese humano tiro las armas que portaba y extendió las manos hacia él pidiéndole con voz amable que se tranquilizase. –No soy como ellos –le dijo lanzando el casco a un lado. Era un cachorro, así que dejo de gruñirle.

-Que paré el combate –ordenó Estoico.

-¡No! Quiero que todos veáis esto –le desafió su hijo. –No son lo que nosotros creemos que son. No hace falta matarlos –contaba con la mano cerca del hocico del temible dragón que estaba bastante tranquilo.

-He dicho… ¡Qué pare el combate! –repitió el jefe aporreando la jaula con su martillo y desencadenando el caos, pues el ruido metálico asustó al pesadilla monstruosa, que atacó a Hipo, no dejándole al muchacho otra opción que huir mientras daba un alarido.

El caos se desencadenó, Astrid entró en la arena e intentó desviar la atención del pesadilla para dar ventaja a Hipo. Estoico también entró para sacar de ahí a los dos adolescentes, la primera Astrid que era la más cercana, Hipo en cambio se encontraba en serio peligro, ya que el dragón apenas le dejaba margen de maniobra.

Por otro lado en la cala Desdentao escucho el grito de su amigo y presintió el peligro, por lo que nervioso empezó a intentar escalar la roca. Cuando Ariel lo vio se acerco al furia nocturna.

-¿Qué pasa Desdentao?

Él rugió en respuesta.

-Es Hipo, le ha pasado algo a Hipo. –dedujo subiéndose a lomos de su amigo. –Vamos a ayudarle. –y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la aldea dejando que Desdentao se guiase por los sonidos. Cuando se acercaban vieron en un ruedo a Hipo siendo perseguido por otro dragón y a la multitud muy alterada. Desdentao rugió y lanzó una bola de plasma que destruyo las cadenas del techo y ambos amigos entraron al ruedo para ayudar al humano.

-¡Cuidado Hipo!

-¡Qué alguien entre ahí a ayudarle! –Eran los gritos de los habitantes de Mema, y el miedo por el chico fue mayor cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse y se vio…

-¡Un furia nocturna! –exclamó Bocón.

Entre tanto, en la arena, Desdentado se había arrojado sobre el pesadilla quitándolo de encima de Hipo y Ariel saltó del lomo del dragón para apartar a su amigo de la disputa. En ese momento se oyó el grito de Bocón y supo que eran visibles por lo que no convenía utilizar su magia. Efectivamente, la gente se extrañó al ver a una desconocida pelirroja salida de la nada.

-No uses tus armas. –advirtió Hipo en un susurro. –Pero da un par de patadas si puedes –le sonrió.

-Descuida.

Desdentao consiguió hacer huir al pesadilla, dando lugar a la parte más difícil de la lucha para Hipo. Contra su propia gente.

-Huid –pidió Hipo, pero no hubo tiempo, ya que tan pronto vieron disminuido el peligro, muchos de los vikingos que se encontraban en las gradas saltaron a la arena para atrapar al misterioso dragón. Patoso, el padre de Patán llevaba la delantera e iba a asestar un duro golpe a Desdentao con su martillo cuando, como caído del cielo, fue él quien cayó derribado de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Todos habían olvidado la misteriosa aparición de Ariel, hasta que esta, al ver las intenciones para con su amigo, le asesto una fuerte patada en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente, pero no fue al único.

Ariel pateaba dejando sin aliento a sus adversarios o derribándoles, también daba algún puñetazo, y mordisco ocasional, pero finalmente fue apresada por un par de vikingos que se lanzaron sobre ella aplastándola con su peso.

Hipo aun no tenía la suficiente fuerza, pero empujaba todo lo lejos que podía a los que se acercaban a su amigo y pateaba cuanta espinilla podía.

Desdentao se las apañaba bastante bien, luchaba contra varios vikingos al tiempo, pero uno pelirrojo especialmente persistente no le dejaba en paz. Cuando finalmente le tuvo entre sus patas traseras fue a lanzarle una bola de plasma, ya que él había incitado a los humanos a atacarle a él y a sus dos amigos.

-¡No! –grito Hipo al ver al situación entre Desdentao y su padre. No quería que su padre muriera y si Desdentao le mataba nunca podría demostrar que era un magnifico dragón.

Todo se detuvo hasta que varios vikingos saltaron sobre Desdentao poniéndole un bozal y atándole de patas y alas. Al mirar a su alrededor Hipo vio a Ariel también amarrada de pies y manos, semiinconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Encerrarle con los demás! ¡y metedla en el calabozo! –ordenó Estoico, quien tomo a Hipo del hombro y le llevo arrastras hasta el Gran Salón.

-Debí haberlo supuesto.

-Papá, yo…

-¡Teníamos un trato!

-¡Lo sé! Pero eso fue antes de… ¡Dios todo es un desastre! … enfádate conmigo, pero por favor, no les hagas daño.

-¿El dragón y la chica te preocupan? ¿No la gente que casi matan? –gritaba Estoico cada vez más furioso.

-¡Me estaban protegiendo! ¡Si no os hubierais lanzado sobre ellos no os habrían hecho nada! –defendía Hipo con ahincó.

-¡Han matado a cientos de los nuestros!

-¡Y nosotros a miles de los suyos! –explotó Hipo. –¡Se defienden nada más! ¡Nos saquean porque tienen que hacerlo! ¡Si no llevan suficiente comida a casa se los comen vivos! Hay algo más en su isla papá…

-Su isla. –fue lo único que estoico registró. –¿Has estado en su nido?

-¿He dicho nido? –dijo intentando hacerse el loco.

-¿Cómo lo has encontrado? –vociferaba su padre.

-Pero no he sido yo, fue Desdentao. Sólo un dragón puede encontrar el nido. –y tras estas palabras Hipo vio el momento exacto en el que el cerebro de su padre hizo clic llegando a una conclusión. –Ay no papá, no sabes a lo que te enfrentas nunca has visto nada igual. –intentaba disuadirle al muchacho sabiendo que si iba moriría. –No, ¡Por una vez en tu vida haz el favor de escucharme! –dijo tratando de sujetarle, pero pesaba muy poco y de una sacudida su padre le lanzó al suelo, pero no fue eso lo que más le dolió.

-Te has compinchado con ellos. No eres un vikingo. No eres mi hijo. –fue el golpe de gracia de Estoico.

Hipo se quedo tirado en el suelo, destrozado. Por primera vez en su vida no podía pensar. Nadie entró en el Gran Salón ya que querían evitar a la gran vergüenza de Mema y los que querían no lo intentaron pues sabían que se les impediría de inmediato.

Estoico mando preparar las naves para ir a atacar el nido de los dragones y encadenar al dragón a la proa de su barco. Esta vez llegarían en dos días y sin perderse. Por otra parte, se sentía mal consigo mismo. Había sido muy duro con Hipo, pero no debía mostrarle un trato diferencial. Cuando volviese a casa le haría comprender que los dragones eran el enemigo. ¿Y quién era esa extraña chica que peleaba de forma tan peculiar como efectiva? Luchaba tan raro cuerpo a cuerpo que fue difícil doblegarla.

Movido por su curiosidad se acerco al calabozo. En la celda continuaba la chica tendida en el suelo. Tenía una peculiar melena rojo fuego que le cubría parcialmente el rostro donde se apreciaban varios arañazos de la pela, vestía unas ropas que se le hacían conocidas sin ser del todo las acostumbradas por ninguna de las tribus de alrededor.

-¿Podría darme agua? –dijo una voz dulce y melódica, casi hechizante. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al rostro de la muchacha y vio que se había retirado el pelo de la cara mostrando la otra mejilla sucia, pero eran los ojos del color del mar en calma los que llamaban la atención. -¿Podría darme un poco de agua? Esto empieza a escocer y me gustaría lavarlo para que no se infecte, pero no he oído venir a nadie desde que desperté.

Estoico tomo un cuenco viejo y una jarra y vertió agua fría en él y lo pasó entre los barrotes para dejarlo cerca de la chica.

-Gracias –dijo Ariel incorporándose. –¿Usted es Estoico verdad? El padre de Hipo. –Estoico no respondió –Tiene la misma nariz, y la forma de los ojos también es parecida, aunque el color sea distinto. –continuó con una sonrisa que Estoico no pudo por menos que calificar como tierna. –Ha criado usted a un gran chico. Les debo a él y a Desdentao mi vida.

-Los dragones son asesinos por naturaleza. No sé en qué pensabais tu y mi hijo al arrimaros a uno. –saltó Estoico.

El semblante de la chica dejó de ser dulce y tierno para volverse duro, frio y calculador. Tomo el cuenco con sus manos atadas y lo alejo de Estoico.

-Voy a decirle una cosa. Su hijo es como mi hermano y Desdentao mi mejor amigo. Ellos me acogieron y protegieron cuando fui repudiada por los míos al ser diferente. Y debe saber que no permitiré que nada ni nadie les haga daño si yo puedo evitarlo –contestó con unos ojos que habían pasado al color del mar embravecido y se habían vuelto fríos como agujas de hielo.

-¿Me estás amenazando? –preguntó un furioso Estoico.

-No. Le estoy advirtiendo –respondió serena la pelirroja. Estoico no quiso continuar aquello y se marcho en dirección al muelle.

En cuanto desapareció Ariel manipuló el agua con sus dedos para hacer filosas y duras hojas de hielo con las que cortó la soga de sus manos. Estaba débil y sospechaba que al aplastarla le habían roto alguna costilla. Con sus dagas y el dominio del agua no le habrían puesto un dedo encima, pero no quería complicar más las cosas. Formó una burbuja de agua y tomo corteza del árbol del té en polvo de su cinturón y la espolvoreó para después formar un remolino que lo mezclase todo y fue pasándolo suavemente por sus heridas. El agua tenía de por sí un efecto curativo en ella y mezclado con el antiséptico la sanación era instantánea.

A continuación mezclo con el resto del agua pétalos de rosa secos y vara de oro y se lo bebió para curar hemorragias internas. Después se tumbó un rato para que la curación hiciese efecto y recuperar las fuerzas.

Entre tanto Hipo había visto desde lo alto del muelle como encadenaban a su mejor amigo y él, su padre y la mitad de los habitantes de Mema desaparecían en el horizonte alejándose hacia una muerte segura. Cuando se habían perdido de vista, llegó Astrid quien se había empeñado en saber por qué no mató a Desdentao, pero él no quería responder.

-¿Qué más da? No quise. Trescientos años y soy el primer vikingo que no quiere matar dragones.

-El primero en montar en uno también ¿Y bien?

-No quise matarlo porque parecía tan asustado como yo. Le miré a los ojos y me ví a mi mismo. –contesto tras reflexionar unos instantes.

-Ahora sí que estará asustado. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada. Supongo que una estupidez.

-Bueno, pero eso ya lo has hecho.

-Y también una locura. –dijo Hipo mientras salía corriendo. Iba a ir a salvarlos a todos de ese horrible dragón.

-Eso me gusta más. –susurró Astrid y fue a buscar al restó de aprendices para llevarlos a la arena, ya que se imaginaba a donde se dirigía el vikingo.

El muchacho fue al cuarto de la herrería a por su traje de vuelo y enfiló corriendo hacia la arena. Iba a ponerse a abrir las jaulas cuando.

-Si quieres que te maten yo apostaría por el gronkel.

Al volverse todos sus compañeros estaban allí.

-Has hecho bien en llamar al arma más mortífera del mundo. Soy yo. –dijo brusco acercándose, pero fue apartado de un empujón por Patán.

-¡Me encanta este plan! –exclamó entusiasmado para después golpearse la cara con su propia mano gracias a Brusca, quien le dijo.

-¡Estás loco! –me gusta. Pero Astrid tenía suficiente con la pelirroja desconocida como para dejar que su amiga también hiciese ojitos a Hipo, así que la apartó de un tirón de pelo.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó a Hipo.

-Vais a aprender a volar. –dijo con convicción abriendo la puerta del pesadilla monstruosa y entrando en su cubículo. Le acercó la mano al hocico sin llegar a tocarle en señal de respeto. El dragón le olió y fue aproximándose con cuidado y avanzando hacia el exterior cada vez más confiado. Conocía el aroma del chico y antes no le había hecho nada. Una vez fuera, Hipo tomó la mano de Patán y la coloco con delicadeza entre las fosas nasales del gran reptil. Le fornido vikingo estaba aterrado, pero al ver la tranquilidad del dragón él también se relajo bastante, hasta que Hipo se alejo.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Vais a necesitar algo a lo que agarraos. Y hay que ir a sacar a Ariel del calabozo. No tenía buena pinta cuando se la llevaron. –contesto con preocupación.

-No te preocupes hermanito, ya me he encargado yo de eso.

Se giraron para ver entrar a la chica de larga melena roja.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Me tenías preocupado.

-Sí, me hice un par de remedios curativos y me puse bien a la hora. Después partí las puertas de la mazmorra de un cuchillazo y me largué. Aunque habrá que darse prisa, noqueé a un hombre con un cubo en la cabeza y a otro tipo más bajito y en cuanto recuperen el sentido darán la alarma.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. –interrumpió Astrid, un tanto enfadada por la aparición de la bonita pelirroja.

-Estoy de acuerdo Astrid.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Mi hermanito me habló de ti, además te vi en la laguna.

-¿Hermanito?

-Las explicaciones más tarde y os presentáis durante el viaje. Démonos prisa.

-¡Vale!

 **Lo prometido es deuda, este es el capítulo 4, por fin Ariel muestra que aun siendo la dulce princesa sirena que todos conocemos también** **tiene su carácter.**

 **Por motivos de falta de tiempo y de que no voy a tener Internet, no publicaré hasta después de semana santa.**

 **Como siempre los Reviews son bienvenidos y muchas gracias a kirara213 por los ánimos con la historia, se lo agradezco y aprecio su opinión.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Entre tanto, Estoico había llegado a la isla Dragón, habían desembarcado y comenzado a erguir las barreras defensivas.

-Cuando abramos esa montaña, esto se convertirá en un infierno.

-Como mis gayumbos. Menos mal que me he traído otro par.

-Acabe como acabe tiene que acabar hoy.

Estoico se puso en posición y los demás ocuparon sus puestos de batalla.

-¡Fuego! –ordenó el jefe y las catapultas comenzaron a lanzar grandes rocas contra la montaña hasta que consiguieron abrir un gigantesco boquete.

Estoico se introdujo junto con otros vikingos gritando como energúmenos y los dragones salían volando aterrados, pero mientras los demás celebraban la victoria fácil que habían conseguido, el jefe oyó algunos ruidos que le hicieron sospechar que los gigantescos reptiles no habían huido de ellos.

-Esto aun no ha terminado. Formad filas y permaneced juntos.

A los pocos segundos apareció el dragón más grande que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás. Sólo su cabeza superaba con creces a cualquier dragón que ellos conocieran.

-Que los dioses nos ayuden.

En cuestión de minutos todo era un caos. Los barcos estaban quemándose, los berkianos huían del inmenso dragón mientras Estoico y Bocón distraían a la bestia, pero la cosa no pintaba nada bien ya que sus armas no le herían. El monstruo iba a escupir fuego nuevamente cuando una llamarada le golpeó en la cabeza y de entre el humo salieron cuatro dragones.

-¡Chus! ¡Brus! ¡Cuidado por la espalda! Muévete Pata Pez. –se escuchaban los gritos de Hipo dando órdenes.

-¿Pero qué? –murmuró Estoico al ver a su hijo a lomos de un nadder junto con Astrid, dando órdenes como un gran líder.

-¡Mirad vamos en un dragón! ¡Vamos en dragones! Todos nosotros –gritaba Mocoso con Ariel agarrada a su espalda.

-Arriba rápido –ordeno el cabecilla de los jinetes.

-¡Ese vikingo es el más cabezota que he conocido desde su padre! –exclamó Bocón.

Tras recabar datos sobre el dragón y planear la estrategia a usar, Hipo fue con Astrid y su nader a buscar a Desdentao.

Los gemelos no tardaron en empezar a chinchar al gigante y Patán y Pata Pez comenzaron a golpear sus escudos.

-¡Eh! ¡Este bicho no tiene punto ciego! –informo Pata Pez al descubrir tres ojos que le observaban. No obstante los golpes comenzaron a aturdir al Muerte, pero Ariel se fijo en que no era el único, el gronquel y el pesadilla también estaban mareándose. Antes de que cayeran, decidió ir con Hipo en un acto suicida.

Corrió por el lomo del dragón y parte de la cola para lanzarse al vacío de cabeza y caer sobre el mar ante los asombrados ojos de los dos chicos.

Entre tanto Hipo y Astrid volaban sobre los barcos en llamas buscando a su amigo dragón.

-¡Ahí está! –gritó el muchacho comenzando el descenso. Tras llegar a su amigo ordeno a la chica que fuese a ayudar a los demás. –Tranquilo, tranquilo. –susurraba mientras quitaba el bozal, pero no era tan sencillo soltar el cepo y el incendio se ponía cada vez peor, y en un repentino movimiento el Muerte Verde piso el barco aplastándolo y causando que ambos amigos cayeran al mar y se hundieran en el fondo.

Hipo trataba de soltar a Desdentao, pero no tenía suficiente fuerza y se estaba quedando casi sin oxigeno cuando una robusta mano le agarró y sacaba del agua, justo antes de que una figura rodeada de un halo rojo fantasmagórico apareciese nadando a gran velocidad y destruyera el cepo de un sablazo.

Ariel, había quedado un poco atontada al caer al mar desde tanta altura, pero gracias a sus juegos con Desdentao había adquirido bastante práctica en refrenar la dureza de las caídas y rápidamente fue a buscar a sus amigos entre los barcos cuando a lo lejos vio uno hundirse con un gran animal y una figurilla que se sumergía tras él. Supuso quienes eran y aumento su velocidad, hasta que vio a Estoico acudir al rescate de su hijo, pero en cuanto se encaminaron a la superficie libero a Desdentao.

-Ve con ellos y ayuda a Hipo. Yo atacaré desde el mar. –y nuevamente se alejó hacia donde estaba el Muerte verde.

Desdentao salió y de camino recogió al gran vikingo que había sacado a Hipo. Estaba listo para luchar por su libertad y la de los de su especie y así se lo hizo saber a su jinete.

-Tú lo has dicho campeón. –fue la respuesta que obtuvo mientras Hipo se subía a su lomo de un brinco, pero…

-Hipo… Lo siento, por todo.

-Ya, yo también.

-No hace falta que subas ahí arriba.

-Somos vikingos. Son gajes del oficio.

-Estoy orgulloso, de que seas mi hijo.

-Gracias papá.

Jinete y dragón emprendieron un vuelo de subida casi vertical

-¡Ya vienen! –anunció Astrid -¡Sacad a Mocoso de ahí!

Los gemelos lograron rescatar al forzudo vikingo de la cabeza del gigantesco dragón de forma increíble. Era un milagro que tanto Mocoso como Patapez saliesen sin grandes daños de la caída de sus dragones.

Cuando se estaban retirando para comenzar el nuevo ataque el muerte verde comenzó a aspirar con el objetivo de comerse a Astrid y su nadder, pero en el último segundo.

-¡Un furia nocturna! –se volvió a escuchar instantes antes de que una bola de plasma impactara en la cara del gran lagarto cesando su ataque, pero derribando también a Astrid. Por suerte, Hipo y Desdentao acudieron raudos a atrapar a su amiga rubia.

-¿La tienes? –pregunto Hipo, y en respuesta Desdentao miro hacia sus patas y vio que la vikinga le dedicaba una amable y cariñosa sonrisa que el correspondió con una juguetona y sin dientes.

Entretanto, el muerte verde iba a atacar de nuevo a la presa fugada, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por algo que se le clavó dolorosamente en uno de sus ojos.

Los vikingos desviaron la vista del furia nocturna para ver como múltiples hojas de hielo gigantes y afiladas salían disparadas desde el mar e impactaban en la cara del dragón causándole cortes y heridas.

Hipo también lo vio y dedujo quien estaba distrayendo a esa cosa para darle tiempo. Desdentado deposito con cuidado a Astrid en el suelo y voló de regreso a enfrentar al dragón.

-Ese bicho tiene alas. A ver si sabe usarlas. –dijo Hipo y Desdentao se lanzó hacia el dragón escupiendo una inmensa bola de plasma que le derribó –¿Crees que eso bastará? – no tardo en levantarse enfurecido y comenzar a abrir sus alas para batirlas y elevarse con intención de alcanzar a su enemigo que se alejaba de él. –Bueno, sabe volar.

Ambos amigos comenzaron a volar cerca de la costa sorteando los farallones, con el gran dragón persiguiéndoles y arrasado con lo que se le cruzaba en su camino. Desde la costa la tribu observaba asombrada y asustada, bajo las aguas, una sirena lo hacía preocupada mientras enfilaba el camino de vuelta a la orilla.

-Bueno Desdentao, es hora de desaparecer. –comunicó Hipo a Desdentao que inició un vuelo en vertical hacia las oscuras nubes, pero el muerte verde al ver sus intenciones disparo una gigantesca llamarada -¡Aquí viene! –que Desdentao esquivó por los pelos justo antes de poder camuflarse en la oscuridad del cielo despistando a la bestia.

Todo estaba en silencio, como la calma antes de la tormenta, hasta que la tormenta estalló. Desdentao, invisible en la negrura del cielo comenzó a volar a toda velocidad disparando continuas ráfagas al confundido y enfurecido dragón. Desde tierra solo se veían luces y escuchaban sonidos escalofriantes, pero nadie sabía que ocurría exactamente. Hasta que el furioso dragón decidió hacer salir a sus ocupantes con una ráfaga de fuego sin fin que los amigos no pudieron esquivar por completo prendiéndose fuego la cola de Desdentao.

-¡Vale, llegó la hora! A ver si esto funciona. –dijo el muchacho a su amigo con alas y ambos se dirigieron en un ataque directo al gran dragón que les perseguía. –¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer? –provocaba Hipo para después iniciar un descenso en picado. Apenas quedaba tela en la cola. –Aguanta campeón, solo un poco más. –pedía Hipo, hasta que vio como se formaba una inmensa nube de gas incendiario en la boca del bicho. -¡Ahora! –esa era la señal para que Desdentao disparase su plasma provocando un incendio en el interior de la bestia que al chocar contra el suelo causó una terrible explosión que le destruyó, pero la cola del furia nocturna y no pudo evitar la gigantesca cola del muerte verde.

Lo último que vieron todos fue a Hipo y al furia nocturna cayendo en medio de la explosión.

 **Vale, he tardado un montón** **pero al fin he actualizado. Aviso que a partir de ahora espaciaré más el tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo porque se acercan unos exámenes** **muy importantes y tengo que estudiar mogollón.**

 **gracias por los apoyos recibidos, sobretodo a** **kirara213** **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: las propiedades de las plantas medicinales son reales, pero no lo probéis** **** **en casa.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Cuando el humo comenzaba a disiparse, los vikingos acudieron a buscar entre todos al hijo del jefe. Bocón reparó en que la chica pelirroja del ruedo salía tras unas rocas cercanas y corría hasta casi encabezar la marcha con Estoico.

-¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! –gritaba su padre cuando se detuvo en seco antes de volver a correr. –Hipo –suspiró viendo la silueta del furia nocturna en el suelo, pero sin jinete y practicante sin silla. No había rastro de su hijo. Cayó al suelo de rodillas abatido y carcomido por la culpa. –Hijo, pero que he hecho.

Ariel salió presta de entre la multitud y fue a la cabeza del furia nocturna. –¿Desdentao? Despierta amigo, despierta. Necesito tu ayuda, tenemos que encontrar a Hipo. –decía mientras le acariciaba, intentando hacerle reaccionar, en eso, distinguió algunos movimientos peculiares entre los vikingos, pero aun no confiaba plenamente en ellos y no pensaba dejar que tocasen a su amigo. Soltó su cabeza suavemente y se situó ante él. –¡Si alguien va a intentar algo contra este dragón, o cualquiera de los otros tendrá que vérselas conmigo! –amenazó a los vikingos al tiempo que hacía aparecer una de sus mágicas espadas y giraba el brazo sobre su cabeza formando un circulo de agua de mar sobre su cabeza que luego dividió en cientos de pequeñas y filosas dagas de hielo ante el asombro de muchos.

Pero Estoico no le prestaba atención. Sólo miraba al dragón que había cuidado de su hijo y que le quería tanto. Hipo trató de decírselo, pero él para variar, no le escuchó. Esto era culpa suya.

En ese momento se oyó un remilgo proveniente de la bestia. Ariel corrió de vuelta a su cabeza y Estoico levanto la suya.

-¡Desdentao! ¿Estás bien? ¿E Hipo? –avasalló la chica cuando el dragón abrió los ojos con cansancio. El dragón contestó con una mirada cansada y tristona. –No. –susurró la pelirroja que no pudo resistir más y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Puedo decir algo? –pregunto un descorazonado Estoico. –Lo siento mucho. –dijo mirándolos a ambos. Con un asentimiento complaciente, Desdentao abrió sus alas mostrando a Hipo en su interior. –¡Hipo! –Estoico tomo a su hijo en brazos y lanzó su casco lejos para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. –¡Está vivo! ¡Me lo has traído con vida!

Murmullos de alegría recorrían las filas vikingas, su querido fideo con patas estaba vivo. –Gracias, por salvar a mi hijo. –dijo Estoico de corazón a Desdentao.

-Bueno, lo que queda de él. –añadió Bocón viendo la gran herida de su pupilo. Hipo tenía una quemadura muy grave en la pierna izquierda, que corría peligro de infección, cosa que pondría en peligro la vida del muchacho si no se trataba rápido.

Ariel había observado los gestos de la gente y advirtió que no había peligro, por lo que bajo su arma y comenzó a intervenir.

-Si me permitís, tengo alguna formación de curandera, aunque no completa, pero puedo ayudar si usted extendiese su capa para tumbarle. –Bocón y Estoico se apartaron de inmediato y procedieron a colocar la camilla para que viese al muchacho, pero en cuanto se dieron la vuelta Ariel tomo dos de sus lágrimas con sus dedos y las deposito en la boca de cada uno de sus amigos. Pocos lo sabían, pero las lágrimas de sirena tenían tales propiedades curativas que sanarían a un moribundo, pero normalmente se perdían en el mar, por lo que eran muy escasas.

-Nosotros volveremos a Mema a traer ayuda. –dijo Astrid, a quien no le gustaba la cercanía de esa chica con Hipo.

-Me parece genial Astrid, pero ¿podrías buscar algo para llevar a Hipo en tu Nadder? Si se de alguien que se asegurará de que llegue sano eres tú. –pidió Ariel con una sonrisa dejando en blanco a la rubia.

-¿Y por qué yo? –saltó ruborizada.

-Porque con todo lo que me ha hablado de ti se que te confiaría su vida, así que es lo que estoy haciendo. –respondió la otra con naturalidad. A lo que Astrid no pudo más que asentir conmovida y marcharse a buscar lo solicitado con los otros jinetes.

Entretanto Estoico y Bocón habían tumbado a Hipo sobre la capa del primero, así que Ariel empezó a hacer de las suyas con el agua. Destiló agua de mar y la mezcló con vara de oro y caléndula poniendo la mezcla a hervir y enfriándola después tomó una parte para envolverla alrededor de la pierna calcinada limpiándola y manteniéndola fresca, después la retiró para volver a cubrirla con la mezcla, esta vez congelando la parte externa para que el líquido permaneciese rodeando la pierna y fresco.

Cuando se dio la vuelta toda la aldea volvía a mirarla boquiabierta, con Estoico incluido, haciendo que se ruborizaste hasta la raíz de su cabello. –Bueno, con lo que tengo es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –inquirió Estoico.

-Mi madre era curandera y me enseñó muchas cosas, pero ….

-No hablo de la herida, sino del agua.

-Pues… puedo hacerlo… desde que nací.

-¡A Gothi le encantará conocerte! –exclamó un jubiloso Bocón –es nuestra curandera.

La mirada de Ariel se iluminó. Podría aprender más cosas, estar más unida a du madre. Quizá dejarían que se quedara.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Hicimos dos camillas! –gritó Astrid, cuyo Nadder venía con una especie de globo entre sus patas hecho con las velas de los barcos, pero dentro habían colocado un pedazo de uno de los barcos para recostar a Hipo. Patán y los gemelos traían otro bastante más grande.

Estoico deposito a Hipo y después fue con Bocón y Patón a levantar a Desdentao para colocarle en la suya.

Ariel subió al lomo del dragón de Astrid. –Voy contigo si no te importa.

-¿Crees que Tormenta podrá con las dos? – trataba de escabullirse Astrid.

-Puede con los tres y hasta con Patán y su ego gigantesco. –bromeó la chica, arrancando una involuntaria sonrisa a la rubia.

-Yo iré con Patán. –declaró Estoico. –te dejo al mando Bocón. –Y con eso despegaron de vuelta a Mema.

-Así que Tormenta. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Por sus colores. Amarillo de los rayos y azul de las nubes.

-Es bonito. Como ella.

-No tenemos porque charlar. –replicó molesta Astrid.

-En realidad sí. Por eso monté contigo, porque noto que no te caigo bien y creo que sé porque.

-¿Así? Ilumíname. –contestó irónica.

-Por Hipo. Os vi aquel día en la cala, noté como le mirabas, y a él también le gustas.

-¡Qué! ¡A mí no me gusta Hipo!

-Bueno, pues tu a él sí. O al menos te admira, me ha hablado un montón de ti en estos días, y el día de la cala… bueno, digamos que Desdentao y yo no podíamos parar de reír por la sonrisa boba y las orejas rojas que no desaparecían ni a la de tres.

-No... no lo sabía.

-Bueno, con la reputación que ha tenido toda la vida yo creo que no cree que sea suficiente para ti.

-¿Reputación?

-Si, ya sabes, el rarito, el problemático, el inútil… el diferente vamos. Y le entiendo, a mi me veían igual en mi pueblo, solo que a mi acabaron por desterrarme.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, la razón por la que Hipo y yo decimos que somos hermanos es por todo lo que tenemos en común. Madre muerta en la niñez, padres que nos desaprobaban, un pueblo que te miraba como a un bicho raro y curiosidad. Curiosidad por todo.

-La verdad es que sí os parecéis un poco. –dijo Astrid con una risita queda.

-Me alegro de que lo veas. No quería que malinterpretases la relación que tenemos Hipo y yo.

-¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

-No te preocupes. Digamos que soy curandera y le he dado algunos medicamentos. En unos días estará dando guerra.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio entre las dos chicas y cuando llegaron a Mema aterrizaron justo en frente de la casa de la venerable matriarca a quien contaron brevemente la historia y los remedios que habían aplicado. Sin embargo Gothi puso cara de preocupación, ya que el muchacho iba a perder la pierna de todas, todas y la recuperación solía ser lenta, con lo débil que estaba no sabía si despertaría y así lo comunicó.

-Despertará. –afirmo Ariel con total confianza. –Le he dado algo más que ayudará a recuperar sus fuerzas y a sanar rápidamente. –ante la mirada interrogante de la venerable anciana se inclino y le susurró –Una lagrima de sirena, y no pregunte como lo he conseguido porque con tanta gente no se lo diré. –Gothi estaba estupefacta. Eso era casi imposible, pero si ella lo decía debía ser cierto, por lo que procedió a escribir.

-Gothi dice que habrá que quitarle el trozo quemado y que debe ser un corte limpio. –tradujo Patapez.

-No quedan armas en Mema. Y las que hemos traído no están limpias después de la batalla. –informó Estoico.

-Dígame donde cortar y yo lo haré. –se ofreció Ariel sacando una de sus sai.

-Gothi dice que esa hoja es demasiado débil y que ni tu ni Estoico debéis hacerlo, por lo que implica para vosotros.

Ariel hizo aparecer la otra hoja y con un mandoble seco y firme partió por la mitad una silla que cayó al suelo en un corte limpio.

-Te la presto para que puedas ayudar a Hipo, Gothi. –continuo mientras le tendía la otra espada a la anciana, aunque en realidad avisaba a su sai –Ahora salgamos de aquí para que puedas terminar de curarle.

Tras eso todos salieron a sentarse en el suelo del poche de la curandera mientras ella terminaba de trabajar con Hipo.

-¿De dónde han salido esa cosas? ¿Y donde las guardas? –inquirió Patán.

-Son herencia de mi madre y no te incumbe, solo que sepas que van siempre conmigo y no debes tocarlas si no quieres pasarlo mal. –fue la desafiante respuesta.

A partir de ahí cada uno se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, nadie estaba de humor para hablar de nada, excepto los de siempre.

-Bueno, habrá que quitar las antorchas –dijo Chusco.

-Sí. Cerrar la academia. –añadió Brusca.

-¿De qué habláis?

-Hombre Astrid, si vamos a vivir con dragones, no van a querer ayudarnos a destruir cosas si no les recibimos bien.

-Es cierto, necesitaremos cambiar algunas cosas. –se apunto Patapez.

-Necesitareis comederos gigantes. Creedme, he visto como engulle Desdentao.

Y con esa charla siguieron todos aportando ideas para adaptar Mema a sus nuevos habitantes, hasta que finalmente salió Gothi para informar de que jinete y dragón estaban bien, pero que Hipo debería descansar varios días para recuperarse. Como queriéndolo corroborar apareció un sonriente Desdentao tras la anciana. Cargaron a Hipo sobre su lomo y le llevaron a su casa. Después cada uno se fue a su hogar a descansar. También Ariel iba a volver a la cala con Desdentao cuando Estoico le llamo.

-Podrías quedarte. Me gustaría hablar de un par de cosas contigo.

Entró confundida sin saber que iba a ocurrir, el vikingo mando al dragón a dormir con su hijo, dejándole a solas con la muchacha.

-Querría hacerte un par de preguntas si no te importa.

-Puede hacerlas, pero yo decidiré si contestarlas.

-Está bien. La primera es si esa ropa te la dio Hipo.

-Sí. Me dijo que era…

-De su madre, sí esa falda era una de las favoritas de Valka. Te sienta bien y has ayudado a salvar la vida a nuestro hijo entre otras muchas cosas, así que estaría feliz de dártela, te la puedes quedar.

-Muchas gracias.

-La otra pregunta es sobre tus orígenes –Ariel se tensó visiblemente –no es sobre tus poderes, has dicho que eran de nacimiento y si mi hijo confía en ti, yo también, he cometido demasiados errores por no hacerlo, pero me dijiste que los tuyos te repudiaron y querría saber porqué.

-Desobedecí una norma, para el jefe de los míos inquebrantable. Nada que pusiese a nadie en peligro excepto a mí, cuando quise retractarme, me desterraron a vagar sola por el mundo o a encerrarme. Apenas me dieron tiempo a coger nada antes de comenzar a perseguirme. Les despiste y me aleje todo lo que pude. Estaba descansando unos días para tomar fuerzas cuando Hipo me encontró y me ofreció quedarme con él y Desdentao. Les debo mucho a ambos.

-Entiendo, bueno, puedes quedarte aquí unos días y ayudarme a cuidar a Hipo si quieres, pero me temo que en la aldea no hay nadie que tenga espacio para acogerte, ni si quiera en esta casa podemos haceros un sitio a ti y al dragón a la vez.

-Lo comprendo. –respondió Ariel a cada palabra más deprimida.

-Entonces, solo veo una solución.

Siento el retraso! Prometo que en cuanto pase el examen me pongo a tope con la historia! En compensación este capítulo es largo.

Gracias por los comentarios y a los lectores anónimos! me animáis mogollón! ;*

Besos a todos


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Desdentao observaba a Hipo con atención, llevaba tres días durmiendo en su cama y el vigilándola de constante, pero acababa de notar algo de movimiento y empezó a olisquearle y resollarle en la cara causando que el chico terminara de despertarse mientras él le daba cariñosos cabezazos.

-Hola Desdentao, sí yo también me alegro de verte… ¡Ouch! –el dragón se había apoyado en el estomago del chico sin querer despertándole rápidamente y fijándose donde estaba. –E… estoy en mi casa. ¿Tú estás en mi casa? ¿Sabe mi padre que estas aquí? –preguntaba mientras Desdentado brincaba loco de contento. –no, estera, baja de ahí. ¡Desdentao! ¡O venga ya! –exclamó yendo a levantarse, pero notó algo diferente y al levantar la manta lo vio. La mitad de su pierna había desaparecido y en su lugar había una prótesis metálica. Se intentó levantar, pero le falló el equilibrio, dolía un poco y cayó al suelo, pero Desdentao le recogió a tiempo. –Gracias amigo. –y juntos se dirigieron a la salida.

Al abrir la puerta, Hipo la cerró de nuevo al instante, había visto un pesadilla monstruosa delante de su casa. –Desdentao, quédate aquí. –y volví a salir a la calle. Mis amigos montaban en dragón por el pueblo, había dragones comiendo de lo que antes eran las antorchas gigantes y se veía a aldeanos haciendo mimos a otros dragones y a otros levantando nuevas construcciones. –¡Lo sabia! ¡Estoy muerto!

-¡No! Y eso que lo has intentado. –dijo Estoico riendo –bueno, que te parece.

-¡Mirad! ¡Es Hipo! –gritó uno de los aldeanos, y pronto la mitad de la aldea estaba rodeándome.

-Al final sólo necesitábamos un poco más de… esto.

-Me has señalado entero. –a lo que mi padre afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, a la mayor parte. Eso es obra mía. Con un toquecillo a lo Hipo. ¿Qué te parece? –intervino un entusiasta Bocón.

-Puede que le haga algunos arreglillos. –la gente se reía de mi broma cuando me dieron un fuerte golpe en el hombro.

-Esto por asustarme –saltó Astrid.

-¡Qué! ¿Vas a estar siempre así? Porque… -no pude seguir, porque Astrid me silencio con un beso, mi primer beso, corto y efímero, pero muy dulce lo justo para dejarme atontado sin otra cosa que decir que… -podría acostumbrarme.

-Bienvenido a casa dijo Bocón entregándome una nueva prótesis para Desdentao.

-¡Furia nocturna! –se escucho, y con razón porque Desdentao había salido de casa y saltaba sobre los vikingos tratando de llegar a mí. No pude evitar reírme al ver esos ojos verdes juguetones. Al verle me dí cuenta de que me faltaba algo.

-Papá, ¿dónde está Ariel?

-Lo siento Hipo, pero nadie tenía hueco en su casa para acogerla –contesto mi padre con una triste mirada

Se había ido. Mi hermana se había ido y no sé había despedido de mi. Necesitaba salir a despejarme un rato.

-Voy a ir a volar un rato –rápidamente coloqué la prótesis de Desdentao y me encaramé a su lomo.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver las mejoras que le estamos haciendo al pueblo para adaptarlo a nuestros amigos? A ver si te gusta. –sugirió papá.

-Y cuando termines ve a ver a Gothi. Te necesita para algo muy importante. –añadió Bocón.

-Está bien. –monté en Desdentao y empecé a sobrevolar la aldea. Las antorchas no era lo único que había cambiado, la gente estaba creando pequeños establos en sus casa para su dragón, muchos subían cestas de pescado desde el muelle para aumentar las reservas del almacén y la academia estaba cerrada. Pero no me concentraba en nada de eso, solo pensaba en que Ariel no estaba aquí para ver esto. Volvía a estar sola y con lo rápido que nadaba ya estaría muy lejos de aquí, así que sería difícil encontrarla, pero iba a intentarlo de todas todas.

-¿Te gusta lo que has visto? –preguntó Astrid que venía a acompañarme en mi vuelo.

-Sí, no está mal para tan poco tiempo.

-¿Y has visto la construcción de al lado de tu casa? Tiene una estructura muy peculiar, pero quien lo diseño es un poco peculiar.

-¿Habéis vuelto a dejar que Cubo haga un plano? La última vez se le ocurrió una casa con el tejado a bajo y el suelo arriba.

-Bueno, no es tan raro como eso, pero si extraño, ven a verlo. Vamos Tormenta.

Seguí a Astrid y a su nadder, que ahora sabía que había llamado Tormenta, hasta cerca de mi casa, donde efectivamente vi una casa de estructura peculiar, pero solo las vigas ya que estaban empezando a clavar los troncos y las tablas que serían las paredes.

-¡Ya era hora de que te dejases ver! –me gritó Patán, que parece que ayudaba a la construcción, junto con los demás chicos y algunos aldeanos más. –¡Sabemos que has despertado hace una hora!

-Se habrá caído del dragón –sugirió Chusco.

-Si. ¿Habrán roto algo? Ojalá lo hubiera visto –apuntó Chusca cuando dos bolas de nieve impactaron en sus rostros derribando a los gemelos.

-Mi hermano sabe volar con Desdentao perfectamente, no se ha caído. –contestó una voz musical que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Ariel apareció de detrás de una de las vigas con un martillo en la mano y clavos en la otra. Estaba aquí, no se había marchado a ningún sitio. Hice que Desdentao aterrizase y apenas tocamos tierra me abalance sobre mi pelirroja favorita.

-No te has ido –dije mientras la abrazaba.

-¿A dónde iba a irme? –respondió extrañada.

-Estoico le hizo creer que te habíamos echado de la isla. –explicó Astrid.

-Ah, ya. Lo que me dijo a mí, " _Nadie puede acogerte. Solo veo una solución_ " –dijo Ariel imitando a mi padre –Su solución fue tan simple como construir mi propia casa cerca de la vuestra.

-Entonces ¿vas a vivir aquí?

-Sí, de hecho me dejó diseñar los planos y los chicos están ayudándome con la construcción.

-¿Por qué no nos dejas seguir a nosotros e Hipo y tu vais a ver a Gothi? Lleva queriendo hablar contigo desde hace días. –nos sugirió Patapez.

-¿De qué quiere hablar con nosotros? –eso era extraño.

-Contigo no, conmigo. Pero necesito un intérprete, aun no sé leer bien, aunque Patapez me está ayudando con eso. –alabó mi hermana.

-Pues vamos –contesté montando en Desdentao y ella se encaramó al poco tiempo, con lo que despegamos hacia la casa de la venerable anciana.

-¡Hola Gothi! Mira quien ha despertado.

-¡Gothi! Gracias por curarme.

La anciana dibujó unos signos en el suelo. –Las gracias a Ariel ¿Por qué? – continuó escribiendo. –¿Lagrimas de sirena? ¿y para qué sirve? –siguió escribiendo. –Pues… no sé de donde pudo salir Gothi.

-No te preocupes Hipo. Prometí hablar con ella, pero necesito un intérprete, pero a cambio de todo lo que quiera preguntarme le haré yo una petición. ¿Le parece bien?

-Acepta. –traduje. –Quizá sea mejor que vayamos a la laguna si vas a sincerarte. ¿Te parece bien Gothi? –la anciana me lo confirmó y entre Ariel y yo le ayudamos a subir a Desdentao, yo me coloqué delante y Ariel en la zona más cercana de la cola.

Cuando llegamos a la cala, Gothi y yo bajamos, pero mi hermana permaneció sentada.

-Procede Gothi.

Tras meditarlo un segundo Gothi empezó a escribir. –Por comenzar flojo ¿Quién te enseñó a curar? –traduje.

-Mi madre era la sacerdotisa mayor de una aldea situada en el continente. Empezó a enseñarme de niña, hasta que murió.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Atenea. –la cara de Gothi pasó a un asombro total y continuó escribiendo algo que traduje al instante.

-¿Atenea de Sade?

-Si. –contestó mientras se levantaba y entraba en el cobertizo un segundo para ir a por su baúl y comenzó a revolver en él hasta extraer algo. –Este era su manto ceremonial. –dijo tendiéndoselo –Este es su cinto de medicinas –señaló.

Me fijé en que Gothi tomó con reverencia el manto, como si pudiese romperse con mirarlo. Lo extendió y recorrió con la mano las piedras sin pulir que se disponían en círculo alrededor de otra. Sabía su significado.

-¿Que piedras son? –pregunté yo. Gothi tocó una de las piedras.

-Agua-marina el agua. –Gothi toco otra –esmeralda la tierra –apunto otra. –el zafiro el viento –la siguiente –el rubí el fuego. –y finalmente… –y finalmente el elemento dominante, la luz es el diamante.

-Pero no suelen adornarse cosas con las piedras en estas condiciones.

-No, pero así están en la naturaleza, y para una sacerdotisa eso es lo importante.

Gothi empezó a escribir cosas en el suelo.

-¿Sabes que hay una leyenda en torno a tu madre? –traduje.

-¿Cuál?

-Cuando tu madre desapareció, hubo personas que dijeron que la vieron internarse en el mar con un tritón. Se supone que la enamoró y la llevo al mar para devorarla, por eso nunca volvió y todos la dieron por muerta, hasta yo, pero reconocería este manto en cualquier lugar, y si te soy sincera, cuando te ví pensé que me había aparecido su ánima. Un momento, Gothi. ¿Conociste a su madre? ¿Cuándo?

Gothi borró lo escrito con su pie y comenzó de nuevo.

-Las druidas, sacerdotisas y brujas nos reunimos cada quince años para conocer a las discípulas y sucesoras de los clanes y unirnos en un espíritu de retiro. La última vez fue hace 10 años. Son reuniones para discutir sobre los cambios en los vientos, intentar contactar con los espíritus de los muertos e intentar percibir a aquellos que comandan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y, aquellas que lo poseían, mostrar cómo habían sido bendecidas por uno de ellos para poder controlar sus fuerzas. Pero recuerdo que en la reunión de hace 30 años, Shiseida, acudió con tu madre como aprendiz, todas pensamos que estaba destinada a grandes cosas pues con 18 años era capaz de controlar a la perfección los cuatro elementos, algo nunca antes visto, y combinarlos para formar una bola de luz. Todas sabemos la teoría, pero nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo nunca.

-¿Tú sabes hacerlo? –preguntó Ariel ansiosa.

-No puedo, pero podría enseñarte, si tú quieres.

-Sí quiero.

-Pero tienes que contestarme a otra pregunta.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Por un lado me moría por saber la historia entera de mi hermana, pero sabía lo que le dolía hablar de todo eso.

-Gothi, ¿te importa dejarlo para otro momento? Creo que no es una historia bonita de contar. –intervine queriendo salvar el paso.

-No Hipo, no te preocupes, pero te lo agradezco mucho. –me interrumpió Ariel. –Creo que me va a quitar un peso de encima, pero Gothi, te pido por favor que no se lo cuentes a nadie.

-Te lo prometo. –escribió Gothi.

Ariel empezó a sacar todas las cosas del baúl y a extenderlo por el suelo. Abrió una de las cajas y extrajo dos paquetes, uno cuadrado y otro plano. Extrajo otra caja grande pero de apariencia delicada y con ornamentaciones en nácar, y finalmente un paquete envuelto en una tela para protegerlo.

-Veras Gothi, solo una parte de lo que has dicho es leyenda. Mi madre se fue al mar a vivir con un tritón, pero no la devoró. La transformó, se casó con ella y la hizo su reina y madre de sus hijas, de las cuales soy la menor. –la cara de asombro de Gothi era impagable –Mirad. –dijo mientras abría la caja alargada y extraía una talla de jade con pequeñas sirenas nadando en la periferia y en el centro una pareja adulta, él con barba tapando su cara y un cuerpo musculoso que rodeaba a la mujer de aspecto delicado y cuyos rasgos se asemejaban a los de mi hermana. Tomé la talla asombrado e inspeccione concienzudamente a la pareja, se les veía muy felices. Desvié mi mirada al resto de las sirenas, eran siete pequeñas sonrientes, las miré una por una hasta que encontré a la que buscaba nadando cerca de sus padres, le señalé a Gothi donde estaba Ariel con una sonrisa risueña mirando a sus padres.

Gothi también estudiaba la talla y al ver a madre e hija se emocionó.

-Así que eres un espíritu del agua y una sacerdotisa. Es muy interesante. –escribió Gothi.

-No sé si seré sacerdotisa, pero mi madre me enseñó todo lo que sabía de medicinas. En realidad fui a la única a la que enseñó, porque ninguna de mis hermanas quería subir a la superficie. –Gothi la miró extrañada –Estaba prohibido por ley subir a la superficie porque se considera que los humanos sois peligrosos. Lo gracioso es que mi padre desobedeció su propia ley, sino, no habría conocido a mi madre.

-¿Su ley? –escribió Gothi.

-Mi padre es el rey Tritón. –explicó Ariel mientras había la caja nacarada y nos la mostraba. En su interior se encontraban dos tiaras, una más grande y elaborada y la otra pequeña y sencilla. –Mi madre era la reina Atenea, La Bondadosa. –dijo tocando la corona más grande –robé esto antes de que me echaran de casa. Quería tenerla cerca de mí para que me recordase a ella. Al fin y al cabo cuando murió todo lo que la caracterizaba fue guardado para el olvido.

Gothi parecía estar en shock, a mi me había sorprendido lo del robo, y recuerdo como me entré cuando me dijo que su padre le dio la patada, así que Gothi tenía que estar a cuadros.

-¿Podrías contarnos que pasó para que te expulsarán? –pregunté adelantándome a la anciana.

-Está bien.

 _Vale, bajad las hachas por favor, se que he tardado mogollón, pero en mi defensa. Llevo deprimida una temporada y antes de entrar en ella fue verano y aunque no me creáis donde veraneo no hay intenet!_

 _He vuelto a tope y tengo algún capítulo casi listo. Nos vemos pronto_


End file.
